


The Penny Drops

by High_Functioning_Sociopath_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, D&D, Drunk John, Hangover, Johnlock - Freeform, Librarian Mrs Hudson, M/M, Molly's party, Mutual Pining, PTSD John, Sherlock's Violin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen!lick, Truth or Dare, johns blog, mary and john - Freeform, not yet explicit but soon, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Sociopath_221B/pseuds/High_Functioning_Sociopath_221B
Summary: John Watson a medical student attending Cambridge University meets his allocated  roommate Sherlock Holmes a smart, tall and handsome student. They quickly bond over books, Star Wars and share a pizza with a Mycroft and Greg, Sherlock's Brother and best friend.As their friendship progresses Sherlock and John become closer, sometimes sharing a class or a project or a study session but always sharing longing, pining gazes when the other isn't looking.My Tumblr - highfunctioningsociopath221b-ao3   &   norburysandalwoodshampoo





	1. 008

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! I'm aiming for 10+ chapters at around 3000 - 4000 words each. I'm going to upload every 2 weeks from this Monday onwards and most importantly I hope you enjoy my work!

September 8th 9:30 am, Cambridge University 2017.  
John stood outside his allocated room, balancing two boxes on one hand whilst he eagerly knocked three times. John was eighteen and had just left North London Grammar School. He resented the idea of a gap year, all he would do was hangout with his friends in his parent’s small house in Paris or waste his time at clubs getting drunk and having flings. He needed to start university as soon as possible if he wanted to become a doctor by twenty-four. John was medium height with a well-muscled, strong body like a solider. His hair was a soft blonde and fell graciously over his forehead against his pale-tanned skin often swaying across his eyes that were a deep blue like the shimmering ocean or tinted like a cool blue cobalt. His lips were light pink and plump hiding his neon green tongue piercing and held his other lip piercing to the right of his face. His tight black ripped skinny jeans clutched to his frame fashionably, hinting at the slight brushes and scratches from sparring. It also paired nicely to his airy light blue shirt accompanied with a pair of plain black converses and charcoal ankle socks. 

“Come in” shouted a voice. John breathed in deeply and opened the door. His eyes met the adjacent pale blue wall with a small sofa against the wall and two small windows on the left and right side. To the left was a boy, taller than john and skinny with a smart black shirt and black skinny jeans contrasting to his ghostly light skin. He had dark locks that curled and bounced on his head, capturing the shining sun rays that peaked through the curtains. He was assembling his violin stand to the left of the window, shuffling around the pieces of sheet music. Most of his belongings had been carefully placed across his half of the room, mostly consisting of various coloured folders, a stack of textbooks, an arm chair placed near the end of his bed and close to the small table set in the middle of the room. He had a pile of clothes waiting to be put away and a few small boxes dotted around.

“Hi” stated john, disrupting the boy’s thoughts. “I’m john”. Sherlock turned around a gave a small pleasant smile. 

“I’m Sherlock nice to meet you” he replied. 

“Have you been here long?” said john as he walked to his bed and placed down his brown cardboard boxes.

“I’ve been here for roughly two hours, unpacking my things” replied Sherlock rolling his eyes, he disliked talking to new people. 

“Oh, cool” said john. He started to take his clothes from his box and place them in the wardrobe along with his shoes. He had plenty of spare t-shirts, lots of pants and socks, a few pairs of jeans, about five jumpers and a few coats which was basically his whole wardrobe. He finished the first box and moved onto the second which was filled with class textbooks, his basic stationary and a few reading books. John had finished the first lot of boxes and went to retrieve the rest from his mum’s car as he pondered through the campus and arrived at his mum’s car. 

“John Watson. Where have you been. I look up and you’re gone” Shouted his mother. John rolled his eyes dramatically and opened the car boot. 

“I went to my allocated room and started unpacking” mumbled John. His relationship with his parents wasn’t exactly perfect because his parents were cold and distant who never really approved of him. John usually tried to avoid them for the sake of his sanity.

“Well you should’ve told me. I was worried” she replied.

John scoffed and let out a small sarcastic whisper “Yeah, sure”. 

“What boxes do you want me to take?” questioned his mother in a caring and uncharacteristic tone.

“Here take these and follow me” murmured John. They both walked to his room and started to unpack. His mum went back and forth to get the rest of his things a few boxes at a time. An hour later john and his mum had finished unpacking, setting up Johns desk and making his bed. 

Sherlock had wandered out the room before they finished, he was silent and solitary keeping himself to himself. Sherlock found his way around campus to the food hall where he found his older brother Mycroft eating breakfast. His brother was slightly taller than Sherlock with chestnut brown hair that sometimes hinted at streaks of ginger. “Brother mine. What brings you to the food hall?” questioned Mycroft sarcastically. 

“Just looking around” replied Sherlock, shoving his hands in his pockets, knowing how his brother like to tease him for the lack of friends. “I see Greg isn’t with you, had a little domestic?” smirked Sherlock.

“No, he’s just a little late” retorted Mycroft.

“Hmm, sure” replied Sherlock as he turned around victoriously and walked back to his room. His hair bounced softly as he took each step like a well-timed dance or intricate song. He arrived at his room, swung open the door and flopped into his cosy armchair. Its dark blue leather perfectly moulded into his body as he draped the soft blue cover across himself elegantly. He closed his eyes and processed his thoughts, going over his timetable, his classes, where he should sit to avoided the loud, social able groups, where he should eat his lunch, how he was going to pass most classes in the first few semesters. 

Sherlock hasn’t noticed John reading across the room, he had been busy for most of the morning and needed to filter out the ‘useless’ information before the start of school. He opened his left eye and quickly glanced to find john still reading but this time he was under the covers only his head pocking out. Half an hour passed before john started to shuffle around and close his book, coming out of his trance like state. He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and went to his new mini fridge under his desk, taking out a can of beer. “Do you want one” offered John, slightly smiling.  
“hmm?” replied Sherlock rather tiredly.

“Do you want a can?” said John, holding out the cold beer. 

“Yes, thanks” said Sherlock reaching out his hand rather quickly as john tossed it to him. Sherlock caught the can gracefully without hardly moving and smirked ever so slightly.

“Quick reflexes” said John.

“thanks” stated Sherlock.

“so, what school did you go to” enquired John. 

“A few, East London Grammar School, Kingfisher Grammar school, London Community College and some home schooling. You?” responded Sherlock who started to fiddle with his fingers. 

“Only one. I went to North London Grammar School” said john.

“what are you reading?” asked Sherlock shyly, he didn’t exactly know how to talk to people.

“This Side of Paradise by F. Scott Fitzgerald, it’s a good read about-” specified John who was cut of half way.

“A privileged Princeton student that becomes totally disillusioned after graduation. He finds out that life is completely different behind the walls of his college, and now he has to look for his self again. It’s a good read.”

“oh- you’ve read it?” replied John, slightly less annoyed than before. 

“when I was sixteen, I was bored one day” murmured Sherlock.

“you read it in a day?” asked john, his face filled with shock. ‘one day!’ he thought. 

“only took three and a half hours or so” replied Sherlock, smiling deeply.

“Wow, that’s quick, I’ve read for an hour every day for four days, but I’m nearly finished” responded John happily. 

“Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami is a good read too” mumbled Sherlock as he slowly opened the can of beer with a slow pop, tsk and a fizzle.

“Thanks, I’ll have a look through the school library for it” answered John. Sherlock took a slow gulp, he didn’t have much experience in tasting beer but he rather liked the taste. 

“Mmh, not bad” grinned Sherlock taking another sip. “Im not exactly aloud to drink alcohol yet, I’ve only just turned seventeen, about a month or so ago” sighed Sherlock.

“Seventeen! How are you in university already?” enquired John. “can I even give you alcohol?” he asked.

“I finished my GCSE’s at fourteen and a half and then A-levels at sixteen. If you don’t tell then yes, I can have alcohol” beamed Sherlock, his smile was genuine and happy which he hadn’t been in a long time. 

“Amazing!” giggled John. “impressive, impossible for most people” he stated.  
“I’m not most people” chuckled Sherlock, his grin grew wider and wider. He’d made his first friend of university on the day before it even started, he was practically over the moon. 

They spent the next hour just talking and getting to know each other, sharing the books they’ve read, things about their family and a few funny stories. It was 13:30 and neither had eaten breakfast or lunch and agreed to check out the local restaurants. 

“did you say there was a Nando’s?” john asked. “wait do you eat meat?”. 

“Yes, I’m a carnivore john, but it’s quite expensive what about Tina’s café?”

“Tinnna’s Cafeeé… it says they do- “said john tapping the name into google.

“Cheap and basic sandwiches, soups, salads, pastas etc. Good for college students so probably free Wi-Fi” interrupted Sherlock.

“yeah maybe” john huffed. “do you do that often”

“do what?” replied Sherlock extremely confused. 

“interrupt people?” stated john bluntly

“sorry, I don’t mean to, sometimes it just comes out” signed Sherlock, he was starting to annoy the only person that actually took interest into him. 

“Its fine, so Tina’s? assured John, raising an eyebrow towards Sherlock.

“Yes, let’s go” smiled Sherlock, placing down his laptop on his desk and retrieving his charcoal black Belstaff Milford - a limited high fashion coat- from the hook on the back of their door. John took converses from the end of his bed and quickly adjusted them onto his feet. 

“I forgo…your key, they gave me both, here” offered Sherlock as he held out the key waiting for John to take it.

“Thanks” smiled John taking the key from his hand, engraved into the key was apartment 008 -JW. They both left and Sherlock locked the door behind them, adjusting the small door knocker slightly to the left. They trailed down the corridor passing the buzz of the vibrant students and made it to fresh air. 

“do you have any friends that are going here” inquired john, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

“yes, only one he’s called Greg we practically grew up together” said Sherlock, allowing a gentle smile to catch at the edges of his lips. 

“whoah that’s pretty cool, I didn’t really have close friends until like 4 years ago” admitted john.

“well, he was my brothers best friend at first and then they got older and started dating” clarified Sherlock quietly.  
“really? Wow that’s adorable!” declared John, his grin growing wider.

“do you have friends here?” inquired Sherlock.

“yeah, Mike, he texted me that he got here about an hour ago” replied John. “how far is the café?” added john.

“just down this road” motioned Sherlock, pointing his finger in the general direction of the café. Two minutes later they arrived at Tina’s and sat down by the window overlooking the street. They both ordered, john had a BLT sandwich with a coke and Sherlock had cheese and ham toastie with sprite. While they waited Sherlock tried to initiate conversation by dazzling john with his talent, which he thought would be extremely intelligent. 

“you see that man over there with his widowed mum, he’s an unemployed fisherman that’s seeking his mother’s money” stated Sherlock.

“yeah sure, how could you know that” snickered John, not finding Sherlock smart or intelligent but rather funny.

“it’s obvious, isn’t it?” inquired Sherlock.

“not really” revealed john, brushing back his blond hair.

“want me to elaborate”

“sure, go ahead but I don’t believe you””

“well he’s an unemployed fisherman because you can see with the marks on his hands, also this area isn’t designed for fisherman and its prime time for fishing therefore he’s out of a job. He’s wearing an uncomfortable and hideous jumper, probably a present from his mother to try and impress her, plus he only has a small portion size, a starter where as she has a desert already and he’s practically licked the plate clean illustrating he’s hungry but he’s conserving his money “concluded Sherlock. “do you want me to continue?” he added. 

“well you’ve come this far” joked John.

“she’s widowed because she is wearing rather old clothing that she can clearly replace but she’s sentimental and has chosen to keep it, the same with the jewellery. She has a ring on a chain around her neck that’s much too big for he fingers suggesting she is widowed. Also, she has a small dog, probably a jack terrier because there’s lots of hair but only below the knee” claimed Sherlock, looking at John with confusion. 

“amazing. Extraordinary, quite extraordinary” insisted john. “how did you do that?” he added.

“well it’s my talent, I don’t really know I’ve always been able to deduct things” stated Sherlock.

“it’s pretty cool!” approved John.

“thank you, - ooh our food is here” beamed Sherlock. They both tucked into their meals quickly, eating quietly and enjoying the atmosphere. They both watched the traffic pass and the rain that pattered against the window lightly. Shimmering sun rays twinkled through the settled rain drops on the window and mirrored off of their drinks glasses whilst the radio in the background hummed softly and the light chatter of conversations drifted around the café. 

“That was nice” said John, whilst his fingers tapped on the table.

“yes, it was nice” stated Sherlock raising his hand slightly towards the waitress. 

“I’ll just take these, do you guys need anything else?” questioned the waitress, as john and Sherlock looked towards each other and both sock their head. 

“no just the bill please” stated John, slightly smiling. 

“ok” replied the waitress. She came back a minute later and handed them the bill. They both split the bill halfway, left a £2 tip and walked back to the university. 

“I think I really like that place, its calm and quiet and it has free Wi-Fi” revealed Sherlock.

“free Wi-Fi! I’m going there again especially when I need to do my studying” beamed John. Sherlock unlocked the door and strolled in, walking to his side of the room removing his coat, hanging it on the back of the door. 

John reached his bed and flopped onto it, closing his eyes. “I’m bored” stated John

“me too” replied Sherlock.

“it’s only half two” said john.

“I’ve finished unpacking. I guess I could start studying early” replied Sherlock.

“study? This is the last day before school you can’t study you have to do something fun” assured john. John got up and crossed his leg. Tapping his delicate fingers across his knees. Waiting for Sherlock to respond. Sherlock was just lying on his bed with his hands by his chin, thinking of what to do next.

“got any other ideas” replied Sherlock.as soon as he finished speaking there was three wraps at the door. Sherlock got up to get the door thinking ‘please don’t be Mycroft, please don’t be Mycroft’ wishing it was some lost student. He opened the door slowly inhaling deeply just in case.

“hello brother mine” stated Mycroft grinning smugly. Mycroft waltzed in and took a look around, nodding slightly, he was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his waist, a simple t shirt with a soft lily-pad green jumper. “nice place, mines bigger” said Mycroft smugly.

“obviously you’re a year above me” replied Sherlock rolling his deep green eyes. “why are you here” added Sherlock still standing by the door and motioning him to leave.

“I just wanted to see my baby brothers room”

“I’m John, by the way” said john, watching Mycroft form a forced smile.

“Mycroft Holmes, his older brother” stated Mycroft bluntly, he wasn’t the type to chat and john could see that. He twisted on his heels to face Sherlock and said “Greg asked me to ask you if you would like to watch Star Wars and play poker?”. 

“I have nothing else to do, why not” shrugged Sherlock as he went to leave but stopped at the door “would you like to join us john?” asked Sherlock shyly. ‘They wouldn’t mind, he’s my roommate after all’ he thought. 

“um…sure why not” smiled john who grabbed a pack of 6 beers from the mini fridge and proceeded to leave. The three of them made it to Mycroft and Greg’s room which was a few corridors away and entered their larger room. “nice place” stated john.

“thanks” replied Mycroft.

“Greg this is John my roommate” said Sherlock motioning towards john with a shy smile. Greg waved to john with a soft grin and then pulled Mycroft to sit next to him on the small sofa reaching for the cards and chips. “john brought beer” beamed Sherlock.

“I’ll sort the chips out” scoffed Sherlock. “you never get the right amount” joked Sherlock. 

“that was one time” quipped Greg. “I’ll be the first dealer though” he nudged Mycroft softly until he caught on.

“Oh yeas, who wants popcorn?” stated Mycroft, practically leaping from his seat to microwave some. The microwave dinged and the smell of fresh popcorn fluttered through the air enticingly. Mycroft grabbed a plastic bowl and poured the sweet popcorn into the bowl. He sat back down and placed the bowl on the edge of the table, the opposite side to john’s pack of beer. They had set out the cards and the chips and started to play with Sherlock winning the first hand, then Mycroft, with john and Greg hardly winning many hands. 

“so, John what are you taking? Inquired Mycroft.

“I want to be a doctor so I need medicine, anatomy etc and I’m also doing English literature and maybe some others” replied John.

“I’m taking literature too it’s not that bad” added Greg offering a friendly smile. 

“I’m doing anatomy as well and literature and forensic science and chemistry” stated Sherlock.

“no one’s doing politics?” inquired Mycroft, a puzzled face coming across his face.

“nope, boring. And I am so going to win” teased Sherlock. It was half two and Mycroft and Sherlock were the last two playing after john had had two beers and had only a few chips left so he decided to call it quits and Greg had lost earlier due to going all in on a pair of queens losing to Sherlocks three of a kind. 

“brother mine there is no point playing you are going to lose” teased Mycroft as he cuddled up more next to Greg. 

“I’m a much better poker player than you are My” asserted Sherlock his lips curling at the edges, he had a flush and by the look on Mycroft he wasn’t paying attention and knew he had a crappy hand. “I’m all in” said Sherlock as he swept across his curls.

“hmm… oh ok sure” said Mycroft pushing in his chips absentmindedly. 

“ha, I win my, you lose” clarified Sherlock as he pulled Mycroft chips towards himself and reached for a beer.

“oh bugger…it’s your fault Greg” joked Mycroft as he reached for a handful of popcorn. “winner packs away the game” teased Mycroft leaning against Greg happily.

“who wants to watch Star Wars?” chimed Greg, reaching for the cd player behind John and Sherlock and eagerly placing the cd into the Blu-ray device. “we have to watch it in chronological order so we start with 4-6 then 1-3” clarified Greg as he finished and sat back down leaning softly against Mycroft. John and Sherlock swivelled and leant back against the table using a pillow for comfort. 

“you got any drinks?” asked john turning to face Greg and Mycroft.

“yeah there’s some sprite on the bottom shelf, bring the whole pack?” replied Greg. John walked to the fridge and took the drinks quickly then settle back resting on the table. They all grabbed the rest of the popcorn and sat through the movie all  
of them hardly talking or moving so absorbed into the masterpiece. Two hours had passed and it was nearly 5:00. 

“I love Star Wars so much” said Greg giddily. 

“I rather enjoyed it too” replied Mycroft.

“do you want to watch another one?” asked Greg.

“yes, defiantly” beamed Mycroft. 

“sure” replied Sherlock.

“yes sure” added John.

They all got settled ready to watch the movie as Mycroft made another batch of popcorn and Greg put the cd in the player. Sherlock and john shifted a few times stretching their legs outwards occasionally innocently brushing against each other’s feet. The light outside drifted away as the night started to twinkle through the dark blue curtains. The movie had nearly finished and Greg’s stomach could be heard rumbling.

“shhh” said Sherlock playfully.

“oi, I can’t stop my stomach from doing what it does, it needs food” replied Greg shifting slightly in his seat.

“guys shut up I’m listening” stated Mycroft frowning at how he couldn’t hear what was going on. They all sat in silence until the movie finished and the end credits rolled. 

“that was better than I expected” admitted John ruffling his hair and stretching slightly. 

“have you never seen Star Wars before?” asked Greg, pure shock covering his face.

“nope, I didn’t watch many movies growing up” replied John.

“I was put through torture when we were younger, I had to sit though these movies every time you slept over” stated Sherlock pointing to Greg.

“torture, more like a life experience” scoffed Greg.

“it was a boring movie but it’s gotten better” admitted Mycroft, cuddling Greg closer to comfort him whilst Greg sighed deeply rolling his eyes forgivingly. 

“who wants pizza I am starving” asked Greg, but no one answered. “I’m paying” added Greg a few seconds later.  
“sure, why not” replied john. 

“2 extra-large or 4 separate ones?” asked Sherlock.

“2 extra-large ones, me and Greg have the same one so, a meat feast, what about you guys?” questioned Mycroft.

“I’ll eat anything, expect ham and pineapple, blugh!” replied John.

“I usually have the peperoni and extra cheese” said Sherlock, taking the pizza leaflet out of Greg’s hands. “ooh they have garlic bread and wedges, plus if we spend over £25 we can get a free drink” beamed Sherlock as flicked through the pages adding u the total. 

“sure, so or thin base and stuffed?”

“thin and stuffed with cheese” approved Sherlock looking towards john making sure it was ok.

“only the best pizzas are thin and stuffed with cheese” added John.

“that’s 32.99 plus 10.99 for delivery, I’d rather collect it than pay extra” insisted Mycroft. They rang up the closest pizza place and put in their order.

“I’ll get the pizza” smiled Sherlock as he nudged john with his elbow. 

“I’ll go too?” suggested John.  
“thanks (guys)” replied Mycroft and Greg simultaneously. Greg handed him £40, enough to get some beers and pay for the pizzas and with that they scuttled off out the door. 

They got to the exit of the building when john asked “why’d you take me with you”.

“you wouldn’t have survived two minutes with them, they would be all over each other” revealed Sherlock, shuddering slightly. “I’ve had to put up with it for years, they honestly couldn’t care less who watches” stressed Sherlock his smile plastered across his face. 

“my sister’s the same, she can’t get enough of her girlfriend” chuckled John sincerely. “its gross” added john as Sherlock began to laugh deeper than normal. The sky was almost pitch black and the sun had gone in, but the campus lights shone bright making out a clear path for them to follow. John had only a thin t shirt and started to shiver. He began to warm his hands with his breath creating a white mist in the nippy air, then he proceeded to rub his arms quickly over and over again. “it’s cold” shuddered John. 

“yes, it rather cold, want to walk faster?” asked Sherlock.

“yes defiantly” beamed john as they picked up the pace. They reached the pizza place in under five minutes. John pulled open the door eagerly as the fresh scent of juicy spiced meat, crisp roasting mushrooms, peppers, the sizzling olives and the greasy garlic hit his sense, reaching Sherlock's soon after. The pizza place was humid and much warmer compared to the summers hatefully cold nights and smelled far better. They both sat absorbing the delicious smells until the woman behind the counter spoke “Sherly, pizza for Sherly”. Sherlocks eyes lit up, his mouth tightened and he breathed in deeply though his nose, quickly making his way to pay the woman. A slight giggle from behind him flowed past his ears and he couldn’t help but pout like a child. They both left the shop and headed back towards the university until Sherlock stopped walking and john stopped soon after.

“They used to call me ‘Sherly’ when I was younger” stated Sherlock bluntly, as he proceeded to walk again.

“It’s quite funny, don’t you like it?” teased John. 

“not really, it’s, it’s too girly” he replied.

“it suits you” joked john.

“No, it does not” pouted Sherlock walking slightly faster than john. 

“I’m joking” laughed John, “here let me take a box” insisted john. As he reached to grab the pizzas his hand brushed against Sherlock, hardly touching like the feel of a feather nothing more but to john it felt heavier, as if he could feel the warmth radiating from Sherlocks hand. He offered a friendly smile and kept walking until they reached a local off licence and grabbed a few beers. They reached Mycroft’s and Greg’s room and Sherlock knocked three times and waited for a reply but nothing happened. A good few seconds later Mycroft peeled himself away from Greg and opened the door. “come in…ohh that smells good” admitted Mycroft shyly. 

The four crowded around the table and grabbed a paper plate that Greg had fetched as they entered. They all took two slices and dug in, their taste buds bombarded with cheese, meaty spice and the deliciously warm tomato sauce. They had all been picking bits and pieces of food for about five hours so this pizza was needed. They all had another two slices of the pizza except from Sherlock who couldn’t manage anymore and pushed his plate to the side and laid towards the middle of the room. “eugh, I’ve had too much, I can’t move” groaned Sherlock, closing his eyes in displeasure.

“your all skin and no bones, this will do you good” teased Mycroft as Greg giggled lightly.

“why did you eat the extra slice?” asked John.

“I don’t know” replied Sherlock. “I just did” said Sherlock as he laid against the carpet waiting for the rest to finish their pizza’s. They managed about four slices each until they were all full up. “I’m going to go back” suggested Sherlock. “coming John” he added pulling the lid over the pizza box and taking it.

“oh sure. Thanks for the pizza and the movies guys” thanked john following Sherlock out the door. 

“ok, see you later” replied Greg, nudging Mycroft.

“yes, bye” he mumbled. Both john and Sherlock arrived at their room and entered slowly plodding towards their beds. “I’m gonna put the pizza in the fridge” stated John trying to shove the pizza into the tiny white fridge. They both got changed and Sherlock suggested certain times that they should use the shower at night which john was fine with. Sherlock didn’t change and sat in his arm chair reading a horror but john had gotten into bed and was reading. It was only about eight but he was going to start university and needed to be prepared.


	2. “PTSD or Anxiety”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Enjoy :)

September 13th 8:30pm, Cambridge University 2017

The bright blue room was filled with the last sunlight of the day slowly making the room darker and darker. John was shining his camera light towards the notebook he had balanced on his legs. He was jotting down all the courses he wanted to take and some backup ones just in case anything didn’t go to plan. He had written, ‘1. Do degree in medicine, term 1-3 take anatomy, physiology, pathology, pharmacology, biochemistry and medical genetics. Term 4-6 take Applied physiology and pharmacology, the nervous system, the Principles of pathology, the Psychology for medicine and a patient doctor course. Then in term 7-9 either Cardiovascular, renal and respiratory biology; Cellular physiology and pharmacology. Then do a research project an extended essay and the principles of clinical anatomy course’. John had thought about taking some side courses online to try and graduate faster and take some extra course during the time he had hours to spare. He wanted to be a doctor since he was about eight years old and follow in his grandfather’s footsteps so he had a clear idea of how everything was going to plan out. 

Sherlock had already written out all of his course onto an A3 piece of paper with arrows that came off from the side showing all his extra course he needed to take. He had listed all of his course for natural sciences that a typical student would take and added a few more; ‘Year 1 (Part 1A)’ was at the top of the portrait page and had the list underneath of it stating: ‘1. Materials science’ with arrows pointing to ‘materials chemistry, organic chemistry and physical chemistry’. The list carried on with ‘2. Biochemistry, 3. Physiology of Organisms, 4. Inorganic chemistry and Environmental chemistry and 5. Anatomy. For the second year the list read: 1. Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, 2. Chemistry A and B, 3. Pharmacology, 4. Fermentation sciences, 5. Forensic science’ with an arrow aiming at ‘drugs toxicology’. 6. geochemistry and 7. physical chemistry. The third and fourth year had few less courses such as ‘1. chemistry part 2 and 3 with arrows showing the options Sherlock would take after completing the course which were ‘theoretical chemistry or chemical biology’ and lastly 3. Biochemistry part 2 and 3. 

The both of them had been able to attend any lectures they wanted for an entire week to test if the subjects that they wanted were right for them. They had been to at least 20 plus courses over the week and they were exhausted by the Friday night both relaxing. Sherlock was laying on the sofa with his satin blue dressing gown facing the ceiling, his eyes closed. He was sorting through all of his thoughts deleting all the unnecessary things that occurred during the week, boring lectures, the people he had to talk to get into to some of the older years courses etc. “do you know what courses you’re going to take” asked Sherlock.

“erm, I think I’ve got them all written down, I just hope it goes to plan” responded John flicking through his notes to make sure he had all of his courses slightly tapping his leg with his free hand. He placed his plan onto his bedside table and grabbed his book ‘This Side of Paradise’ that he would finish in the next half an hour and began to read. He pulled up the covers and tucked himself in wanting to have an early night ready to start his real courses, an overwhelming anxiety grew inside of john, he was extremely nervous but he calmed himself down by breathing slowly, in through his nose and out from his mouth. He had suffered with anxiety and PTSD since he was sixteen and his parents didn’t help, always shouting, disapproving of his life choices, they hated his piercings and the fact that he was bisexual. Johns dad was a harsh vicious man, he resented his son, he would beat john and his sister with his belt every night their mother went out for drinks with her friends. She had a drinking problem and mostly likely that is where john got his, he couldn’t go without a drink for at least three days, he was improving but with starting university he was going to be stressed and he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long. 

“PTSD or Anxiety” questioned Sherlock, bluntly.

“whaa- how did you know?” asked John sitting up to have a better look at Sherlock as he shuffled his covers towards his ankles and placed his books by the side of himself.

“would you like me to elaborate?” inquired Sherlock, meeting johns shocked and confused eyes. 

He was frozen completely shocked, ‘how could he know all of that’ though john. “No- I mean yes, elaborate” stuttered John breathing in deeper and taking longer breaths out. 

“well, your attitude towards your mum was cold, a bad day? I doubt it, you should be happy and you were angry but your face was blank and detached which suggests you’ve had a bad relationship for a while. Also, I could smell the alcohol on your mum’s breath, who drinks alcohol early in the morning? - that arouses suspicion. Plus, where’s your dad? It’s the day before university shouldn’t he be here helping you with your unpacking, you haven’t mentioned him once but your mum isn’t a widower judging by the ring still around her finger so he isn’t dead. The scratches on the bottom of your phone by the charger hole indicates your hands were shaking when plugging it in suggesting you were drunk or you couldn’t control your hands due to anxiety. And you had a few nightmares this past week, I won’t go into detail but they are bad memories and when I mention your plan well, a minute later you having to control your breathing and you were tapping on your legs, plus your nails are bitten short suggesting you bite them when your nervous however your tapping that’s a tell-tale of anxiety.” Explained Sherlock who was now sitting up straight on the sofa with his arms on his bony knees and hands to his chiselled chin, looking upwards toward John. His dressing gown was almost just covering his baggy shorts and loose grey t-shirt but it was fighting against his body wanting it to show more of that pale skin. 

“what- “john paused processing all of the information he had just absorbed into his mind. He sat there stunned, dazed looking at Sherlock in disbelief. “so, you knew all of that by just looking?” questioned John. 

“yes, wasn’t it obvious?” answered Sherlock slightly confused ruffling through his hair softly. 

“No, it bloody wasn’t!” snapped John, holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “I shouldn’t be angry it was the truth” admitted john breathing in slowly and forming a smile. “that was quite impressive.” he revealed looking back at Sherlocks gaze. “it was extraordinary, quite extraordinary.” said John laughing softly.

“really? That’s not what people normally say” stated Sherlock looking down at his feet and then up at john hesitantly. 

“what do people usually say?”.

“piss off” chuckled Sherlock, followed by a soft giggle from John.

“So, I’m an open book to you?” inquired john.

“obviously” teased Sherlock.

“you can’t possibly know everything about me”.

“I can read minds, isn’t it obvious”.

“shut up, you’re just a smartarse” said john as he huffed. 

“more like a genius, seems appropriate” smirked Sherlock as he ducked one of johns brightly coloured pens aimed for his head. 

“fine let’s play truth or dare, since you know so much about me I want to know things about you, it’s only fair” urged john crossing his legs and placing the covers over them.

“hmm I don’t know” replied Sherlock.

“oh, come on, it’s fun. Plus, I need to take my mind off things”.

“fine” huffed Sherlock. “how do you play?” inquired Sherlock, lounging back further onto the sofa. 

“you pick a ‘truth’ or a ‘dare’, we get one question per turn and we each have three passes, but because you know so much about me you only get 2 passes, I’ll go first truth or dare?”.

“hmm truth” stated Sherlock.

“okay, have you ever been punched for being a smart-arse?” joked john playfully. 

“yes” admitted Sherlock grinning.

“did it hurt?” asked john.

“piss-arse punch, luckily they were drunk and couldn’t walk straight” beamed Sherlock touching the side of his check where he was hit. 

“people just assume they can fight but it takes practice, and … hmm…truth” sighed John.  
“have you ever thrown one?” asked Sherlock.

“plenty, dad taught me and my sis how to fight when we were young, I beat the crap out of my bully” laughed john.

“do you still fight?” asked Sherlock, he already knew but wanted clarification and didn’t want to look like aa smart-arse again however tempting it was. 

“I spar every other weekend with my sis, it’s quite fun” said john. “my turn truth or dare” added John.

“truth” chimed Sherlock. 

“when was your first kiss?” inquired John.

“pass” urged Sherlock.

“oh, come on, please?” asked John.

“I- I haven’t had one” confessed Sherlock shyly. “I sound like such a child” he added sadly looking down at his hands and fiddling. 

“no, you don’t, I didn’t have my till I was sixteen nearly seventeen, it doesn’t matter it happens when it happens” comforted John, looking over to Sherlock with understanding eyes.

“yes, I guess so, truth or dare?” said Sherlock looking back up, feeling much better from john’s gentle words.

“dare!” insisted John. 

“hmmm, I dare you to… run down the corridor ...shouting ‘pizza is a poor excuse for cheesy bread, pineapples on pizzas rule’ and you have to say that at least three times” snickered Sherlock, ushering John towards the door. 

“oh, dear lord, 1…2…3…” said john running up the corridor shouting but damn he could run fast, his muscles were well formed and he didn’t even break a sweat. Sherlocks stomach fluttered softly at the older boy who simply jogged on his way back with not a single care in the world, his light blond hair bouncing softly against his forehead.  
“I’m never doing that again” gasped John, quickly coming through the door making sure nobody saw him act like a total dickhead. “but that was fun, my turn, truth or dare” said John.  
“truth, I can’t do dares I am wimp” stated Sherlock.

“do you want to be in uni?” asked John.

“no but if I start young I can leave when I’m nearly 21, ok my turn Truth or dare?” asked Sherlock.

“I think truth”

“ok when was your first kiss?” inquired Sherlock, raising his brows in curiosity. 

“it was with this girl at this party, I was drunk and well it just happened” snickered John, feeling rather happy and calm knowing he could be himself with Sherlock. 

“was it good” 

“that’s a second question, my turn truth or- “said john, pausing as his phone vibrated in his lap reading ‘Big Sis ❤’. “I have to take this” added john as Sherlock laid back onto the sofa pulling his dressing gown over his legs and hips.  
“hello?” said john.

“hello john, how’s uni going, have you chosen your classes, who’s your roommate, is he cute, why didn’t you call?” badgered harry, practically screaming as john turned her off of speaker phone.

“it’s going fine, yes, Sherlock, yes, because I’ve been busy”

“can I see your room and your ‘cute’ roomie?” urged harry, teasing John as per usual. 

“fine, here look” stated john tapping the video camera and turning his phone sideways. “Here’s my side of the room and here is the bathroom, it’s slight on my side but I don’t mind. This is Sherlock” said john pointing the camera towards him eagerly. 

“go away, I despise new people” grunted Sherlock, turning to face the sofa.

“Pouting? Hmm, don’t mind him he doesn’t like people very much” teased John as he opened the door showing how they lived on the corner if the building.

“I’m not” whined Sherlock, he knew he was pouting but he didn’t want to give u so easily. 

“I have to go I’m tired and your yapping” said john as an overdramatic yawn escaped his mouth.

“ok well call me soon, bye, I love you so much, don’t do drugs-” she chimed lovingly. John had closed the door and sat back down on his bed getting ready to sleep again.

“are you going to sleep their all night” asked john.

“maybe, I don’t know” replied Sherlock.

“you know I was only teasing you, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings” comforted john. He was always so gentle and kind, offering apologies for the slightest misunderstandings and he was British after all. 

“yes, I know” mumbled Sherlock as he moved to the light switch and turning it off then going back to his own bed and shuffling himself under the covers.

“night” mumbled john softly as he drifted towards slumber. Sherlock was laying in his bed thoughts running through his mind ‘is he cute’ to which john replied a simple and confident ‘yes’, he kept repeating the conversation in his head. Did john fancy him or like him more than a friend. ‘do friends normally talk about kissing other people, saying they’re cute…hmm I sure they do. I’ll ask Greg what he talks about’ thought Sherlock. ‘how interesting, john I guess is cute himself, wait no I can’t have feelings for my roommate, my new friend, that would ruin everything’ assumed Sherlock, ‘plus I’m almost certain he is straight’ as he turned to his right side trying to force himself to sleep and stop his thoughts. Slowly he drifted towards slumber ready for his first day of his choses courses at university. 

 

September 28th 9:00 am, Cambridge University 2017

“today we’re going to cover the endocrine system focussing on the endocrine glands and types of hormones” smiled Mrs Brookewell clicking onto the PowerPoint slide full of keywords and definitions. “please write these down, you’ll need to memorise these for the test next class” she said as a chorus of huffs filled the room. The room was large, painted a light grey and seated roughly forty something students - according to Sherlocks deductions – all sitting with their chosen partner at a medium sized desk for two. They were in a standard classroom for today going over theory with their expensive books highlighted and prepared. 

Forty minutes passed with only twenty minutes to go since their class met three times a week so they only had one hour classes. “did you understand any of that” whispered john poking Sherlock with a pencil. 

“yes, shhhh” he whispered back slightly edging his notes in john’s direction. Most was highlighted, underlined and had arrows going in all different directions all laid out clearly and neatly. ‘how the fu’ thought john as he was interrupted by the voice in the front of the class. 

“what do hormones do?” questioned the professor, getting back a silent response with only Sherlock holding up his hand. “Hormones are special chemical messengers…” she paused only then spotting Sherlock. “ah yes you at the back” she added. 

“Hormones are special chemical messengers in the body that are created in the endocrine glands. These messengers control most major bodily functions, from simple basic needs like hunger to complex systems like reproduction, and even the emotions and mood” explained Sherlock very casually. 

“good job, and what types of hormones are there?” she inquired trying to challenge Sherlock.

“Prostaglandins, Adrenaline, Aldosterone, Calcitonin, Cortisol, Erythropoietin, Glucagon, Insulin, Leptin, Melatonin, Oxytocin, Progesterone, Prolactinoma, Prostaglandins, Testosterone, Thyroxine and Vitamin D” recited Sherlock using his memory palace rather efficiently.

“huh, I see your prepared” she said sarcastically walking towards him, her skinny arms swaying by her hips as many pairs of eyes followed the tight trousers she was wearing. 

“yes very” he quipped, smirking slightly as he looked towards john who was trying hard to suppress a smile. She eventually reached Sherlock and johns desk and began to speak.

“what are you reading off of?” she asked crossing her arms and leaning on one hip. 

“reading? I simply just know it” he scoffed, rolling his eyes, taking his pen expecting her to walk back and actually teach the class he paid for. 

“let me guess…you’re Holmes?” she asked raising her eyebrows and taking a deep breath from her thin red painted lips as her long brown hair was flicked back with one quick movement. 

“yes, I am” he responded tiredly wanting to get back to the course. “this conversation Is extremely tedious” he whispered under his breath to john. John let out a small huff as he quickly tightened his lips together. 

“I’m keeping my eye on you, -Holmes” she clarified strutting back towards her desk and clicking the control for the next slide. “copy this” she added as the whole class grabbed their pen as a few looked over towards Sherlock with furrowed eyebrows in disbelief that he knew all of that by memory. 

The bell rang three times and every student packed up hurrying to their next class. “I don’t think she likes you” he stated.

“not many people do” he replied.

“how did you know that” inquired john as the two of them walked out the large doors.

“I read up on it last night, I wanted to be prepared” replied Sherlock shifting his bag hanging over his shoulder, slightly smiling. “what’s her problem” he asked. 

“well your seventeen nearly eighteen and already know most of the lesson, she probably thinks you’re a smartarse too. I mean genius” he revealed smiling up towards Sherlock and jolting his arm playfully, his bright blue eyes catching Sherlock’s light green ones as he noticed the curl at the edge of his lips. 

“what?” asked Sherlock” asked Sherlock innocently his eyes widening further.

“You git. You know what” 

“I don’t” he replied. 

“you think your all that…being a smart isn’t everything” quipped John.

“well…” joked Sherlock looking at john’s earnest gaze and soft expression.  
“what have you got next?” asked john. 

“material chemistry and I’m this way” replied Sherlock.

“ok well I’ll see you later” stated John strolling off to his next class without looking back. Sherlock was stood still his eyes following the blonds tanned skin and silky hair that touched his tight dark blue t-shirt. He snapped out of his stare, ruffled his dark locks into a wild manner then began to stroll in the other direction towards his next class. 

 

September 28th 4:00 am, Cambridge University 2017

The shuffle of keys and the drop of john’s bag could be heard through the door by Sherlock who was sitting with his feet on top of one another resting softly against the oak desk as he leant back against the swivel chair he borrowed from john. 

“hello” cooed John turning the handle and entering. “that’s my chair”.

“mm…yes” replied Sherlock slightly confused. 

“I’ll need it back I’ve got homework” urged John.

“boring” chimed Sherlock as he took his feet of the table and flopped onto his bed. 

“not boring I need a job when I’m older and I’m not as smart as you are” clarified John walking over to the dark navy-blue chair and pushing it back to his desk. “what are you doing?”.

“bored” shouted Sherlock turning on his stomach and breathing out with a huff.

“go do something” stated John.

“do what?” snipped Sherlock.

“I don’t know go do more work or something, what do you do for fun?” questioned John moving his head to look towards Sherlock.

“I do experiments and such” mumbled Sherlock his voice blocked by the pillow that covered his plump lips.

“well… do some of them” replied john casting his eyes towards Sherlock’s dark locks, the way they curled with freedom, the way his pale skin contrasted to each strand, the way they fell slightly over his eyes. 

“don’t have the equipment with me” said Sherlock making John snap back into focus.

“can I borrow your anatomy notes I didn’t get all mine down?” asked John gazing at Sherlock’s tall body, his sharp cheekbones sharp enough to draw blood and his eyes, bright green that morphed into a light blue like a tranquil pond or river. John shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts, trying to focus of his question.

“um yeah sure” said Sherlock slowly pulling himself from his bed and retrieving his folder from his desk. “what didn’t you get down?” asked Sherlock handing John the folder placing it into hand his own brushing against his ever so slightly, he could fee his warmth again like the night john handed him the pizza box. It was such an insignificant touch, so little but it was like a spark, a hint of the tip of a flame, it was something Sherlock wanted, something he needed. 

“I didn’t get the last few hormones down from oxytocin to vitamin D” replied John smiling up towards Sherlock who perched himself on the edge of his bed. 

“I’ve also added other information just to the side and some other key points” stated Sherlock pointing to his writing and smiling fondly to john who was quite close to Sherlock, near enough to feel his breath caress the back of his neck, his cold neck responding at the warm sensation with the hair slightly lifting. 

“hmm” asked john unclear of what he had just said only noticing Sherlock’s actions.  
“I’ve added extra info, you should copy it down” he replied as he moved closer to the desk and showed john again, his long fingers sweeping over the page.

“thanks” uttered John placing the notes closer to his and examining the extra information with care. “wow that’s quite a bit extra” he mumbled.

“well it’s in the next chapter, I thought I might as well have all the information in one place” clarified Sherlock turning johns book to the next page. “this is all you need for the course, only a few more pages” he admitted, leaning back against john’s bed, looking at john’s perfect hair thinking ‘how is his hair so smooth and shiny, how is he so cute…wait I can’t think he’s cute’ thought Sherlock as he intensely furrowed his eyebrows. ‘That would ruin everything…nope think about something else, hmm Mycroft. That’s sorted’ he thought. He then got up from the bed and retrieved a pack of his cigarettes and his phone from his desk as he texted Greg. 

4:08 To Greg: Are you busy – SH

4:09 To Sherlock: Not at the moment, why? – GL

4:09 To Greg: Bored – SH

4:12 To Sherlock: Why don’t you hang out with John? -GL

4:12 To Greg: And do what? - SH

4:16 To Sherlock: Idk study together, you guys need a tv with a Wii or Xbox or PlayStation -GL

4:18 To Greg: study sessions not that bad of an idea, buy me one? -SH

4:19 To Sherlock: ask My for one :) -GL

4:22 To Greg: *scoffs* as if he would buy me anything -SH

4:23 To Sherlock: I’ll ask him to buy you one for your birthday :) -GL

4:24 To Greg: thanks -SH

Sherlock tilted his head to the side and looked at john, his eyes analysing, ‘recently put on a three pounds due to biscuits, nope alcohol’…’hair recently cut two to three weeks ago’… ‘injury to the shoulder, slight swelling but no sling, 8-9 weeks ago’. “what happened to you shoulder?” he inquired disturbing he silence and johns trail of thought. Sherlock was perched on the low windowsill, a cigarette placed in-between his lips as he pulled it with long fingers and blew out the smoke effortlessly.

“sister dislocated it...how did you know?” asked John as he carried on writing.

“well its slightly swollen compared to the other one and you can’t move it as well as you should, you should still have it in a sling” responded Sherlock as john turned to him with a frown. 

“I didn’t want to look like an idiot and it’s really unpleasant looking, plus its nearly healed” replied john looking towards the shelf next to it.

“is it in there” asked Sherlock.

“yeah, here look I’ll show you” said John reaching from the desk draw and releasing the sling from the clear plastic bag as Sherlock walked over to take a look. 

“it’s not that bad” comforted Sherlock.

“you haven’t seen it on, its hideous”.

“show me” insisted Sherlock.

“nope” stated john turning away from Sherlock.

“I don’t believe you” teased Sherlock hoping John would give in.

“fine look” signed John as he handed one side to Sherlock and lifted his arm slightly. 

“see its bad” admitted John taking a deep breath out as Sherlock whipped out his phone. 

“I believe you it looks terrible” chuckled Sherlock as he met john’s murderous eyes when the snap of his phone chimed. “it looks amazing” he snickered. “matches your eyes” he added but immediately regretted and turned a dark shade of red.

“thanks, at least I’m colour coordinated” said john sarcastically. 

“matches your shoes too” quipped Sherlock secretly hiding his grin.

“you’re such a dick” insisted John throwing one of his pens in his general direction.

“and I’m still bored” replied Sherlock.

“have you done all your work” questioned John already expecting his answer to be ‘yes and more’.

“yep and started reading ahead too” replied Sherlock smugly.

“do you mind helping me with this?” suggested John.

“if it will pass the time” responded Sherlock as he strolled towards john. “still doing anatomy?” he scoffed.

“it’s just very confusing and trying to remember the endocrine system will be the death of me” admitted john as he passed the book to Sherlock pointing at the part he didn’t understand. Both of them worked on the assigned homework by Sherlock asking what each hormone does with john stating what its function was. Sherlock mostly observed John’s hair the way it bounced when he shook his head, he liked the way his left hand would write, small delicate letters against the rough paper. He occasional scoffed at john’s answers wondering where he pulled ‘such a stupid’ answer from. John didn’t exactly like his answers being called stupid so he nudged Sherlock with his injured arm, wincing at the pain as Sherlock tried and failed to supress a laugh.

“oi shut it” he laughed rubbing his arm and staring viciously at Sherlock. 

“don’t look at me, I didn’t do it” huffed Sherlock who was sitting on the floor his back against john’s desk. 

“no, you’re just being a smart arse” giggled john. “get up here” said john as he reached out his good arm to pull Sherlock up. Sherlock hesitated at the offer, only until john widened his eyes did he take his hand to pull himself up. “what does vitamin D do?” tested Sherlock.

“right... Vitamin D is a hormone the kidneys produce and it controls blood calcium concentration and impacts the immune system. It is also known as calcitriol, ergocalciferol, cal…calcidiol and cholecalciferol” explained John smiling brightly.

“there you go last one done” smiled Sherlock.

“thanks, I think I’ll go over them later tonight just to jog my memory” stated John handing back Sherlocks his notes.

“I’m going to play my violin do you mind?” asked Sherlock taking out his violin.

“no, go ahead” replied john reaching for his text books starting on his next piece of work. 

Sherlock settled in his chair, tuning his violin gently then started to play with his delicate  
fingers picking a slow and steady beat that gradually increased to a simple melody with a few strokes of the well-kept bow. The notes flooded from the instrument elegantly fashioning a happy rhythm that trickled through the room creating a cosy atmosphere. The soft sunshine was scattered into the room as it bounced off of the light green leaves that casted an intricate shadow onto the floor as it grew into a dark red cloudless sky as the sun began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter, next one will be uploaded 17/07/17


	3. “Definitely not... straight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing most characters in this chapter. Jim and Sebastian are a couple with a few problems, molly and mike share a takeaway with Sherlock and John and Re is mentioned. Plus, there's some drunkenness from john and a few secrets are told.

October 13th, Tuesday 7:52 pm, Cambridge University 2017  
The small air vent carried through the brash and angry voices from next door. When the voices were too loud and distracting him from his work john would bellow a rude but well-deserved ‘shut up’ in the hope they would die down.   
The voices always diminished but then quickly grew back up until one of them left or they made up. “Seb. Stop being such an overreacting prick” snapped Jim.

“That’s rich coming from you, and you’re the one who got off with that guy at the party last week!” retorted Sebastian. 

The walls were extremely thin, too thin for johns liking because it didn’t provide them with much privacy or a silent study space where he could concentrate on his work. 

“I was drunk and though it was you. You know I wouldn’t do that intentionally!” he spat.

“Do I” he questioned intensely.

“You said you forgave me” he replied sorrowfully. 

“Please. Shut. Up!” yelled John hoping it would stop. It fell silent for a while until one of them spoke. 

“Maybe I don’t forgive you” admitted Seb.

“fine” huffed Jim as he walked out the room slamming the door fiercely behind him. His loud aggressive footstep could be heard thudding on the wooden corridor floor. 

“He’ll be back by tomorrow morning” said Sherlock as he carried on reading from the other side of the room.

“That’s what I’m dreading. All of this shouting is driving me crazy” he huffed rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Let’s hope they get along soon, for the sake of our sanity” replied Sherlock.

 

October 16th, Friday 8:00 pm, Cambridge University 2017  
“do you want a Chinese or not” repeated John huffing and putting his hands on his hips as his teeth and tongue fiddled with his piercing.

“I’m not sure, what do you want” asked Sherlock who wasn’t listening to the past two times john asked.

“I fancy a Chinese” replied john.

“why do you have a piercing?” asked Sherlock smiling softly towards an irritated John who was grabbing his coat and keys.

“because I felt like I should have one, why?”.

“just wondering” stated Sherlock calmly. “So, Chinese then” he asked as johns took a deep breath out and started to smile.

“yes, and molly and mike are coming over in 30 minutes so we need to be quick” reminded John knowing Sherlock would forget.

“why molly, we barley know her” quipped Sherlock.

“Because I’m trying to be sociable and have friends” sighed john tiredly.

“fine” said Sherlock rolling his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“why are you thinking about my tongue piercing?” questioned John as his lips closed together, cheeks pulled upwards, eyes widened and his eyebrows angled towards his hair.

“well you play with it when you’re thinking and then you try to look at it but your eyes go cross-eyed, it’s a rather repetitive process that gets you nowhere and well…are you aware you’re doing it?” he inquired with a puzzled expression.

“yes, I am and it’s just a thing I do now and again” responded john opening door waiting on the other side for Sherlock to leave. 

“more like every day” scoffed Sherlock grabbing his coat and exiting. “got your keys?” he added.

“yes, and my money and the room keys, we’re fine” he replied locking the door securely then walking to his car as Sherlock followed behind. Ten minutes later they arrived at the shop and placed in their order: 2x chicken chow main, 2x bamboo shoots and water chestnuts, 2x egg fried rice, 1x sweet and sour ribs, 1x satay chicken and 4x spring rolls and 2x pots of sweet and sour sauce. Sherlock would stick mainly to the satay chicken whilst john would pick at anything like his friend mike, neither was sure what molly liked except it was her favourite meal so she probably liked the basics. “order for number 42” announced the worker behind the desk as they handed John the hot plastic bag and a bag of prawn crackers plus a bottle of coke. 

“it smells so good” beamed John who hadn’t eaten since breakfast because he had to skip lunch and work on a project with his new friend molly. They arrived at precisely at 8:28 and placed the bag on the table as Sherlock positioned the pots in the centre of the table and john fetched the plates, plastic cutlery and cups. “they should be here any- “stated john as he heard 5 knocks on the door. 

“it’s molly, mike knocks two times then again” said Sherlock as john opened the door to greet molly in a friendly hug. John took a seat next to Sherlock.

“something smells good” she grinned as she gave Sherlock a slight wave and a friendly “hello”.  
“hello, I’m Sherlock, Johns roommate” he replied.

“I’m molly but I’m sure Johns told you” she said with a shy but sweet expression as she took a seat next to john and Sherlock.

“yes, he did inform me that you would be coming over” he replied with a small smile as another 2 knocks followed by another hit the door. John welcomed in mike and they all sat down and dug in filling their plates with all the different types of food. They all dug in as a few crunches and slurps filled the air with the occasional ‘mmh’. 

“So, john are you sparring tomorrow” asked molly taking a sip of her fizzy.

“yeah, I never miss it, always every other Sunday at two just before dinner at three” replied john.

“you still do that” exclaimed mike twirling the noodles onto his fork. 

“yea…yeah, it’s really fun” said John. “do you still play football?” asked john.

“not as much as I used to, coach left about a month after you did and we need our defender back” responded mike smiling warmly towards john.

“I have to get a part time job at a clinic so as long as the times don’t clash I might start up again” said john.

“red house surgery is a good place for a job, it’s a twenty-five-minute walk or 15-minutes bus journey” stated Sherlock as he mixed dipped a prawn cracker into his sweet and sour sauce and bit into it sending the noise echoing through the room.

“oh, ok ill have a look at that place, thanks” replied john ending Sherlock a bright smile because he knew Sherlock must have gone out of his way to find a good place for john to work. 

“best to get a job soon everyone will be looking for one” said molly as she finished her drink. 

“have you found a place?” asked john.

“not yet I’ve handed in a few CV’s just last week so fingers crossed I can get one” she replied filling up her cup again.

“it’s so hard to find a decent job” insisted mike as he finished his food and leant back on his chair.

“do you remember the summer job we managed to get together?” smiled john almost laughing.

“that was probably the best summer ever” laughed mike as molly and Sherlock looked confused. “tell them what happened” urged mike.

“right ok, so, me and mike had this job at this pub where we lived and it was New Year’s Eve so it’s a huge party and there’s loads of people drunk as hell and there’s a lot of bottles in the back. So, we managed to sneak two bottles of vodka out to the back room to this like garden shed thing but I met this cute little blond on the way and she was up for shots so, me, mike, the blond and his girlfriend all went to the shed and we drunk both bottles” chuckled john as well as mike and molly but Sherlock was just smiling at john a light grin on his face.

“tell them what happened next, oh it was so funny” laughed mike as he adjusted his glasses. 

“right, right so it 3am and we go to get a bottle of tequila from the back room and just as we walk in we both see the owner with his wife right on the kitchen counter having sex and both of us burst into giggles. We can’t stop laughing, we were 16 and everything’s new so we run off with the bottle to the garden and the owner starts to follow us butt naked but passes out on the grass which was very lucky. We drink the bottle and are totally super drunk at this point where we can’t even stand up. We all spent the night in the shed until we hear the owner’s wife yelling at us, saying we have to leave and that we’re fired and all kinds of shit. It was the funniest day of my life “chuckled john as mike busted out in laughter spilling his drink slightly as well as molly who was going red from laughing, even Sherlock was laughing, his cheeks pulled right up, his eyes full of joy and his deep laugh filling he room. The loud grumble of laughter and conversation carried on until they all had bundled up seconds onto their plates and finished all of the drink between them. 

Mike was the first to leave as he had football practice in the morning and molly left shortly after deciding she should probably go home too. John closed the door saying goodbye to molly with a shy ‘see you later’.

“well that was fun” smiled john as he shovelled all of the plastic plates and empty food containers into a plastic bag tossing it by the door. 

“not as tedious as I thought it would have been” replied Sherlock helping john tuck in the chairs. “are you going to see your parents this weekend?” asked Sherlock.

“I’m not sure, if I think I can deal with them tomorrow I might…are you going to see your parents?” inquired john as he slumped onto the couch, legs hanging over the edge and arms tucked underneath his head, his fingers interlocking.   
“yes, I was going to but Mycroft has been a pain lately, plus I saw them last week” stated Sherlock as he pulled his bed cover down to the end of the bed. He sat on the end with his legs crossed and looked at john stretched out on the sofa, eyes close, his beautiful tanned skin radiating warmth. 

“how old is Mycroft again?” asked john.

“he’s a year older than you” replied Sherlock as he saw john’s jumper slightly pulled up at his waist revealing his soft skin. The bottom of his curved abs uncovered, Sherlock wanted to touch but he couldn’t, his lips curled at the edges creating a striking smile. The dark red burgundy jumper suited john perfectly, it framed his body well, its thin material creating a gorgeous outlined body for Sherlock to gaze at mesmerizingly. Sherlock cleared his throat and shook his head then shuffled back near the pillow and removed his trousers only leaning his black boxers and top on. He lifted the cover and pulled it all the way up to his chin, moving his legs up and catching the blanket underneath his feet as he then turned side to side creating a warm cocoon. 

“this deduction thing, do all the Holmes kids, have it?” asked john as he peeled open his eyes and raised his head searching for where Sherlock moved to. 

“yes, and we have been tested many times, My likes to think he is smarter but I know I am, Euros is the youngest so of course she won’t be as smart as me and My, she’s 15”.

“I didn’t know you had a sister” huffed john using his good hand to prop himself up.

“oh, I must have told you?” mumbled Sherlock.

“nope only Mycroft” said john as he got up too quickly and started to see stars. “aghhh I can’t see” he shouted just before his vision came back. “never mind just got up too quick” he stated walking over to his bed and flopping down.

“you’re supposed to be training as a doctor don’t they teach you things like that?” teased Sherlock, his grin becoming wider as john gave him a death stare.

“piss-off” quipped john rubbing his eyes as Sherlock began to laugh. “I’m practically dying over here and your laughing” exaggerated john who pulled his red jumper off leaving his top on and throwing it over at Sherlock. “I can’t be arsed to change” sighed john as he laid on top of his duvet as his eyes started to flutter to a close but not before he glanced over at Sherlock who had been hit with the red jumper. He tucked himself into bed and turned off his lamp leaving the room in complete darkness only allowing the natural light from the glowing stars. 

 

October 17th, Saturday 1:00 am, Cambridge University 2017  
John didn’t expect to be woken by Sherlocks warm hands on his muscular arm that were slightly tremoring. His back was sweaty, his drenched t-shirt sticking to his arms and shoulders. He peeled his eyes open and saw a blurred Sherlock looming over him with a concerned but soft smile. “what happened “questioned john sitting up and leaning on his elbows as he looked at Sherlock with an embarrassed expression.

“you were having one of your nightmares again, I thought I’d wake you up again…sorry I shouldn’t have” stumbled Sherlock as he began to walk away but was caught by one of john’s shaky hands. His wrist was pulled back which startled him for a second but his eyes shot towards his wrist and then flickered to john’s calm and safe eyes. “thank you” insisted john as he let go of Sherlocks wrist and let out a deep breath. “do you mind if I take a shower” asked john. 

“go ahead, I don’t mind” replied Sherlock as he walked to his violin taking it out of its case. John took a bundle of clothes into the bathroom with him and stepped into the shower, clearing his thoughts as he stood underneath the showerhead that gushed hot water onto his head, running down his back, trickling down his arms and falling onto his now sturdy legs. He washed away, applying the soap generously to his body that quickly spawned in lots and lots of fragrant bubbles. When he finished he stepped out and patted himself with the towel, pulled his t-shirt over his head along with his red and white pants, then he shook his hair around slightly trying to make himself look decent. 

Sherlock had been composing a soft and calming melody, it was new but it sounded very emotional like the notes were speaking to him. He was swaying side to side slightly his head mimicking the action as his bow started to play at a quicker pace speeding up then slowing down and speeding up again. John was leant against the bathroom door just admiring Sherlocks talent, how he could throw a melody together like that on the spot, ‘amazing’ thought john as he grinned then started to plod slowly to his fridge. “want one” offered john holding out a cold beer.

“ok thanks” replied Sherlock taking the beer from johns still slightly shaking hands. “did you want to talk about it” asked Sherlock as he sat on the sofa clicking open the can. 

“erh…I don’t know” mumbled John. “There’s not much to talk about really” he added looking to his sprained arm. 

“I’m sure there’s something” replied Sherlock taking a sip from his drink. 

“well, I’m sure you know my sister didn’t dislocate my arm with that deduction thing you have” replied John as he opened his drink and took a big gulp. 

“I couldn’t be sure and I didn’t want to intrude on your personal life” replied Sherlock sheepishly. 

“its fine, it was a week before I started uni and my dad came home drunk yelling, swearing and well we got into a fight and I dislocated it that’s it” uttered john rather quickly wanting to get it out a fast as he could.

“so that’s why he didn’t come the first day” asked Sherlock.

“that and he’s a complete dickhead half the time” smiled john. He felt oddly calmer, his hands started to shake less the more he and Sherlock talked about his family issues and the more alcohol he drank. Sherlock was lounging against the sofa facing towards john who had his feet perched up lazily on his desk with his third can in his hand. A small yawn escaped John’s lips which followed by a fulfilling and long stretch of his arms. Sherlock couldn’t help but yawn back. 

“Scientists theorize that when we watch someone yawn, mirror neurons simulate the action in our minds. Those simulations can change our behaviour” explained Sherlock as if he was reading from a line of notes. 

“how do you know that” mused john as he took his feet down.

“I read it once and I thought it would be useful, so I didn’t delete it” replied Sherlock. 

“delete?” asked john slightly confused. 

“yes, I delete all useless information” responded Sherlock. 

“what do you delete?” asked John.

“mostly people, conversations and general things I don’t need”.

“how much have you deleted of me” inquired john furrowing his brow at the thought.

“I… haven’t deleted any of you John, that would be…wrong” he responded confused.

“that’s good then” smiled John as he shuffled in his chair and folded his arms. 

“good?” questioned Sherlock thinking john was slightly angry.

“yeah, you didn’t delete me, must be a reason” teased john a slight smirk growing at his face again.

“well…I just didn’t need to, plus you’re my roommate it would be tedious to learn information about you every week” replied Sherlock.

“I’m going to sleep…thanks for talking I really needed to get that of my chest” thanked john sincerely turning off his lamp as he crawled into bed. John had found it surprisingly easy to talk to Sherlock, tell him about his past and how he was felling. He felt comforted in Sherlock's truthful and sympathising gaze, how he knew he could tell him his deepest secrets that he couldn’t even explain to mike, his closest friend he’s had.

“its fine” replied Sherlock as he too walked to his bed, again. The room was pitch black and nothing but the twinkle of the stars shone through the room and mirrored off of Sherlock's gorgeous eyes. Sherlock had a cute smiled attached to his face, a red warm blush travelling to his cheeks and a singular strand of his black locks solitary on the left side of his forehead. His eyes closed and his cheeks were lively as he drifted off to sleep quickly after his last desiring thought of…

John 

 

October 17th, Saturday 10:15 am, Cambridge University 2017  
The loud hellish ring of John’s alarm buzzed in his ear, the everlasting tone bringing him back to reality, away from his lustful dreams. He reached over and clicked the button to turn the alarm off then fell into his warm, cosy but slightly sweaty bed. He shifted down the covers and turned onto his front as he switched over the warm pillow, greeting his face to the other side, a cool and refreshing white cotton fabric. The dream was unlike any john had experienced before, so real and needed, he remembered almost every detail. The way Sherlock's hands moved over his body and the ways his lips felt against john’s skin, Sherlock's mesmerizing and curly hair intertwined between john’s delicate fingers. John could remember how his mouth tasted, how it felt hot and wet, mint and a tang of tobacco that still lurked from his recent smoke. 

‘I can’t think like this…Sherlock is my friend and I don’t want to ruin this friendship I’ve just started’ stated john in his head as he shuffled around in his bed and began to get up. Sherlock was already up and lying on the sofa, in his usual position of lying flat on his back, legs hanging over the end and his hands pressed together close to his chin, he was thinking and john new best not to interrupt or Sherlock would be ‘in a mood’ as he liked to call it. 

John walked over to the bathroom and entered closing the door quietly, then switching on the shower for it to warm up. He used the toilet, got undressed and stepped into the shower letting the heavy fall of the water engulf him. He quickly washed himself then remained standing under the warm water thinking about last night. How john had explained his dislocated shoulder, his family issues and the amazing takeaway he shared with his friends. The thoughts cascaded from his mind when the water was turned off. He dried himself off and pulled on a spare pair of red boxers and a white t-shirt he had stored in the small storage box. Soft blond hair filled the mirror as well as a tanned and golden skin that showed a tiny about of stubble, but John left his wild hair, only giving it slight tussle. 

“are you nearly done” asked Sherlock who had knocked on the door lightly. 

“yeah, I’m all sorted” announced john who then left the bathroom passing the tall, gorgeous man lurking by the edge. Sherlock used the bathroom and then walked to his side of the room and grabbed his phone. 

10:37 To Sherlock: Mycroft wants to know if you’re having lunch with the family. – GL

10:38 To Greg: Possibly– SH

10:43 To Sherlock: We will be over at 11:50 -GL

“are you seeing your family today?” asked john. 

“Mycroft insists” sighed Sherlock reaching over to grab his laptop. “and you?” asked Sherlock lifting the top of his laptop and typing in his password. 

“every time my mum makes a homophobic joke I’ll take a shot, when my dad can’t stand up straight I’ll take a shot and when my sister starts crying I’ll take two shots” sighed John. “either I’m likely to come back drunk or I’m going to study for my test on Wednesday” said john picking up his buzzing phone. “hello?” asked john. 

“be ready for 12, I’m coming to pick you up, its room 008, right?” said harry, as she slammed her car door shut and hung up.

“Yeah- “replied john. “if the alcohol doesn’t kill me the hangover will” joked john as he grabbed his book, licked his thumb lightly and started flipping pages. 

 

October 17th, Saturday 9:42 pm, Cambridge University 2017  
“oh shit” moaned John, throwing up chucks and liquids into the apartment’s toilet. His body was sprawled across the bathroom floor his head resting on the toilet seat, sweat dripping from his forehead. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand clumsily and tried to stand on two feet knees shaking slightly. He had travelled back in a cab saying goodnight to his sister who was in tears sat on the curb of the road clutching her purse as her foundation dripped off of her cheek. Their parents had left early because, as john could recall ‘people are starting to stare because of you two’ his father snapped angrily placing his hand out for the bill and exiting swiftly arm in arm with his wife.

A few knocks sounded at the door, quite but loud enough to cause a frustrated frown. “yeah one sec” he chimed holding the bridge of his nose as he plodded to the door. He wasn’t expecting Sherlock back this soon, usually he came back past midnight with a wide grin on his face from his family’s cheerful company. 

“heyyyyyy” beamed john punching Sherlock's arm as he walked through the door. “what you doing back” exaggerated john, who started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“came back early” stated Sherlock hanging his highly priced coat onto the back of the door. John had wandered close to him with a lustful smile attached to his face. 

“you never come back early” whispered John as he placed a single finger onto Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock's pulse started to beat faster, the room became hotter, his cheeks were flushed and john was gazing at him into his ocean filled eyes as his single finger turned into two then three and then he was resting his whole palm on him. 

“I thought I’d come back early so you don’t do anything…unwise” replied Sherlock his eyes looking down at john, his lips, his cute button nose but he was frozen, stuck between the door and john who was several inches away from him and still staring into his eyes his palm stuck to his shoulder. 

“unwise? Like what?” whispered John looking Sherlock up and down as he stepped closer. Sherlock shuffled to the side, he couldn’t take advantage of John, he was intoxicated, he had been sick recently so 4-6 pints, a few shots possibly more considering John is known to hold his liquor. 

“It’s not that I don’t…I…you’re not exactly in the right state of mind, John” explained Sherlock sighing as he took a few steps back from John. 

“oh…I see…not your type” replied John as he pursed his lips waiting for a reply. 

“no-no your drunk and you’re not thinking straight” insisted Sherlock as he walked past john grabbing a cold bottle of water from his fridge. 

“Definitely not… straight” teased John who started giggling again strolling towards Sherlock who had held his hand out with the bottle. John reached for it and couldn’t help but brushing his fingers against Sherlock hand as he took the bottle twisting the cap and taking a long swig. Sherlock's face grew a red blush as his lips curled trying ever so hard not to laugh. 

“drink this and get some sleep” insisted Sherlock as he walked to his side of the room, fetched his book and laid down trying not to make eye contact with john suppressing his overwhelming laugh. 

“what are you reading” loudly whispered as he swayed from side to side landing on his bed. 

“something very interesting, extraordinary, amazing” replied Sherlock sarcastically smiling smugly. “sound familiar?” he added lowering the book to peer over at John. 

“oi piss of, I only say those things ‘cause they’re true” admitted john, smiling uncontrollable. 

“obviously” replied Sherlock lifting up his book to cover his face from john’s view. John could practically feel the smug look pulled across Sherlock's handsome face, the face he wanted to touch, to explore but he knew he couldn’t. He had sunken into his bed still fully dressed and had ended up again thinking about Sherlock, he was head over hills, hopelessly falling for someone he couldn’t have but so desperately needed. He remembered the blissful feelings of his stomach churning when they both sat studying together in the corner tables of the library, or when they sat alone around the many hidden corners both reading and enjoying one another’s company, or the little touch or skim of their hands and feet or the ridiculously confusing, overwhelming but enjoyable feeling he seemed to muster up from thin air whenever Sherlock would approach him.

John knew. 

He knew he was pining for him, falling for Sherlock and he knew Sherlock wouldn’t feel the same way, especially when he saw the way Sherlock acted around his new acquaintance ‘Re’, the gorgeously thin one with dark brown hair, red lipstick and a cunning wit to match Sherlock's. 

‘what if’ john thought. ‘what if I just ask him, or just do something to know for sure’ he wondered as he closed his eyes also drifting off to sleep. ‘we’ll get drinks, maybe study in the library late at night both tired, eyes closing, arms held up to prop up our faces until someone slips and we fall against one another’ imagined john as he finally gave up thinking and floated to a drunken sleep.

Sherlock wasn’t reading anymore, he had got dressed into his pyjamas, his long blue silk trousers and his long-sleeved grey cotton shirt with an undone button at the top revealing his pale skin. He was quite exhausted from dinner with his family all the long and tedious conversations with his grandparents and uncles and aunts. He mostly filtered through the conversations, occasionally nodding and giving a slight smile wishing the meal would be over. He wanted to be in his apartment, reading in a comfortable silence with John, he wanted to spend time with him in a timeless conversation, hours of just talking about nothing, anything really, he wouldn’t care. ‘I need to stop with all these… emotions…it won’t end up well and I’m just going to end up hurt’ thought Sherlock miserably, he wanted to know john in so many different ways, to catalogue the way his nose brushes against Johns, the feel of his soft lips, the tight grip of john’s hand holding his hand, he wanted it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch on, Re is short for Irene Adler. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Its the last week of school so I may upload more than every 2 weeks :) Next update should be uploaded at 5pm GMT 31/7/17.


	4. “I think I'm dying”

October 18th, Sunday 11:47 am, Cambridge University 2017  
“I think I'm dying” moaned John as he threw up for the third time with his head then resting on the toilet seat. 

“you’re not dying, take this” said Sherlock as he crouched by the side of John holding out a fresh water bottle. 

“oh, thanks” replied john and took a swig of the water swishing it around in his mouth and spitting into the toilet. “I can hardly remember anything from last night, drunkest I’ve ever been” sighed john trying to refrain himself from throwing again. “have you been drunk?” asked John wiping the water from around his mouth. 

“Can’t say I have, I’ve been high” smiled Sherlock as he sat down against the bathroom wall, knees tucked close to his chest.

“I’ve never been high, what’s it like?” smiled John sitting up right with his arm on the seat eyes looking directly at Sherlock. 

“For me, I have this feeling of euphoria…like accomplishment. My mind slows down gives me clarity, I am much sharper, faster with my deductions because I can see everything like puzzle pieces fitting together. I feel like I have an abundance of power and confidence because cocaine creates brain chemicals which are associated with boosting self-esteem.” grinned Sherlock brushing his hair back with a crooked smile.

“Are you clean?” asked John.

“Erm… 10 months and 2 weeks roughly” replied Sherlock shyly. 

“good for you” said John pushing Sherlocks foot with his, as a sort of congratulations. “I haven’t been drunk in like 2 months, probably why the hangover kills” scoffed John. 

“drink lots of water and you’ll be fine” insisted Sherlock as he stood up to leave. 

“stay here, need someone to talk to” stated john as he reached out his hand grabbing Sherlocks shirt sleeve brushing his smooth wrist. “plus, I’m ill” he added. 

“ehm, ok sure” replied Sherlock sitting back down. “about?” added Sherlock.

“anything” replied John. “How did your evening go last night?” asked John looking at Sherlocks hand that brushed over the wrist John brushed. ‘odd’ thought John. 

“so many boorring conversations, My was especially irritating with Greg” sighed Sherlock. “I would have rather been studying or reading, although I prefer the latter” he added. 

“How long has Mycroft and Greg been together?” asked John.

“almost 8 years” replied Sherlock looking slightly baffled, only just realising how quick time had passed.

“8, that is impressive so…since they were 14 or 15?” he asked.

“yes, around age 14, its remarkable they don’t seem to resent each other” smiled Sherlock. 

“I think they’re adorable” admitted John taking a small sip of water and grinning. “must have been a pain to grow up with the both of them, I know it was for harry and her girlfriends” he asked.

“you could imagine the holidays” scoffed Sherlock rolling his eyes followed by a small laugh from john trying to keep the gulp of water he had just drank.

“you make them seem agonising” stated John.

“I’m the middle child, I’m unsociable, I dabble in drugs and I’m known to be an ‘arrogant arsehole’. I’m not exactly my family’s first choice when it comes to conversation” joked Sherlock looking down at his hands and fiddling anxiously.

“that’s what makes you unique” replied john giving a rather unpleasant groan as he placed his head in the toilet. 

“here use this” said Sherlock crouching down next to john, even closer than before, holding out a wet flannel for john to wipe his mouth on.

“thanks” replied john only inches away from Sherlocks face. Sherlock was looking down, a small expression of turmoil could be seen but john was looking into his deep green eyes and couldn’t help but feel ‘butterflies’ thought john, ‘I’m hungover that’s all’ he assured himself. He felt a strong overwhelming desired to tilt Sherlocks chin up with one delicately strong finger and kiss him. ‘the perfect moment’ thought john. 

Sherlock was overthinking Johns words, he was ‘unique, is that bad or good? Does john think I’m weird or a freak, I did tell him I’ve done drugs. Or does he think I’m one of a kind, - special’ processed Sherlock. He was still deep in thought constantly going over specific things John had said about himself ‘definitely not straight’ was one of them that continuously bounced around in his head. ‘Was he flirting with me’ he pondered eagerly. ‘no that’s ridiculous’ he assured himself. 

‘get it over and done with, if he rejects you then you move on with your life’ assumed John. ‘just do it’ he urged, as he furrowed his eyebrows, took a deep breath and bit his lip ready to find out the truth. 

Their thoughts were over in a matter of seconds as a loud knock at the door erupted, startling Sherlock from his deep thought and john from his. “I’ll get it” said Sherlock springing from the bathroom to the door. He unlocked the door to Re, the tall brunette that always had a warm red lipstick applied to her lush lips. 

“Hey Sherlock! Want to come see my work for a photo gallery in the art studio, 7pm tomorrow night?” she offered handing him a leaflet and mischievous gaze. 

“possibly but highly unlikely” he replied holding his hands behind his back.

“Shame, the gallery could use your good looks” smirked Re as she left strutting down the hall in her flowing white dress.  
“thanks, but no thanks” stated Sherlock closing the door obnoxiously in her face, not caring at all.

“who’s that” asked john who had managed to peel himself from the bathroom floor and to his bed with a thin looking carrier bag. 

“Re” mumbled Sherlock trying not to make eye contact with John. 

“girlfriend?” asked John.

“girlfriend no, not really my area” replied Sherlock. 

“Oh right. So… who is she” responded john.

“She’s in one of my classes, sits next to me” signed Sherlock looking very unpleased about it. 

“don’t you like her” inquired John as his eyes struggled to keep open not really knowing why he had asked.

“she’s persistent” mumbled Sherlock who was now half under his bed tending to his light sensitive experiments.

“what are you doing” said John making a puzzled yet unsurprised glace towards Sherlocks long body  
“I’m on the floor” replied Sherlock.

“yes, I can see that but why?” asked john rolling his eyes.

“I am conducting an experiment involving light sensitive chemicals” said Sherlock dully. ‘possibly explosive if not handled correctly’ he thought.

“why?” replied John.

“because I am very bored and this occupies my time” sighed Sherlock as he carefully got up from under the bed and slumped into his chair. 

“if you damage anything again you can pay for it” chimed John.

“your jumper was hideous and it wasn’t exactly useful” quipped Sherlock as his fingers tapped on the arms of the chair, drumming a measured beat.

“yes, but you could have asked” exhaled John his tired exaggerated breath stopped by a bolting Sherlock, pacing around the edge of his bed. He walked over to his mass of books piled onto his desk which appeared like a large lethal Jenga tower. He grabbed a few books and tossed them onto his bed, eagerly reaching for the white packaged box behind them. 

“do you mind?” asked Sherlock as he quickly fiddled to find a lighter in his pocket ready to light the rapidly placed cigarette held by his lips.

“keep to your window and I’ll be fine” responded John hardly finishing his sentence in time as Sherlock leaped to the window and lit the cigarette taking large lungsful of the silver smoke that curled in spirals of his long breaths out. 

“much better” relaxed Sherlock who was perched on the window sill looking out at the swarming students passing close to his room, books and folders all crammed into their already ripping bags. A few had clearly not brushed hair, t-shirts halfway tucked into their loose jeans and a few with smudged makeup walked by. ‘the walk of shame’ pondered Sherlock obviously knowing what it looked like given his extensive time having to live with Mycroft and put up with the unannounced Greg who was always perched up next to Mycroft on their home sofa with a fresh cuppa. 

A dull and annoying chime rang from his mobile all the way across the other side of the room. “eugh” moaned Sherlock as he placed down his cigarette and walked over to fetch his phone from the bathroom. ‘must have fallen out’ he speculated as he paced past john who had fallen asleep with the carrier bag clutched tightly next to his face. Sherlock had already catalogued John’s individual freckles, how they dotted lightly around his cute button nose. Sherlock was fascinated at his long lashes that curled and brushed delicately on his cheek, he loved to see johns wide smile and eyes gleam every time he burst into laughter. 

He was utterly, completely and surprisingly enthralled with John. He had never stayed around anyone long enough to consider them a friend, except Greg who was more like a brother to him. John was different. He would put up with Sherlocks continuous experiments, his monotone voice that whined when he was bored -which seemed to be always-, his late nights staying up composing or his piles of books that managed to stack onto the shared table and created a mess. He knew John hated the mess growing onto his side of the room but he was too busy planning the perfect way to seduce John, or at least try to find out if John like him which if failed, would result in a well-deserved slap and a very awkward tension between them both. 

 

October 22nd, Friday 10:25am, Cambridge University 2017  
“We have nearly finished chapter 18, so I’m going to give you all a test” stated Mrs Brookewell as she shuffled around her desk looking for the papers. A wide groan erupted throughout the room and a few eyerolls. “I’m just kidding, you’re all going to complete a project on chapter 18. I will all email you a clear plan of what your project needs to consist of and the due date is in a months’ time, the 19th of November, just in time for the Christmas break” she announced swiftly ignoring the muffled voices of agony. “I’ve made a list for your partners, feel free to swap but inform me please” she stated grabbing the list and reading out names.

“this is going to take forever to complete. I’ve got 2 essays to complete by next week and we have to read ahead. This is going to kill me”

“don’t be so dramatic it won’t take that long and you’ll still have your ‘social life’ by Christmas” replied Sherlock crossing his arms and leaning lazily back in his chair. He knew he could complete the project in less than a week easily.

“I need to be social and I’m dramatic? That’s odd you’re usually the dramatic one” teased John.

“what? Me, dramatic?” he responded folding his arms even tighter and facing John with an overly surprised look plastered against his pale skin. 

“exactly” smiled John. If Sherlock could roll his eyes even further into the back of his head he would. 

“Sarah Maxwell and Jason Bridge, Sebastian Moran and Lucy Patel, James Moriarty and Molly Hooper, Sophia Smith and Charles Fisher, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and last but not least Mary Morstan and Mike Stanford” Mrs Brookewell listed as she sat down at her desk typing away. 

“When do you want to work on the project?” asked John just as Mrs Brookewell announced it was the end of class.

“the library 12:30?” replied Sherlock as he stuffed his book into his bag.

“I need something to eat first, meet me at the food hall and I’ll meet you at the library” he stated, both leaving the class for their next. 

“is food necessary” huffed Sherlock stopping in the middle of the hall.

“if I want to function then yeah” replied John unsurprised. He had seen how Sherlock would eat hardly anything, maybe he’d buy fish and chips every so often from the close shop nearby but other than that he’d only pick at biscuits which magically appeared around their room. They were always half full and were usually digestives but recently they morphed into gingernuts. 

“fine” replied Sherlock as he turned on his heel and walked away striding gracefully in his tight black jeans that shaped his tall figure well. John couldn’t help but stare as he walked away.

“is he your new boyfriend” teased Samuel jerking his arm playfully. He one of Johns friends in his pharmacology class.  
“no, no…he’s my roommate” assured John who went slightly pink. 

“oh yeah, roommate” winked Samuel smiling happily against the slightly flattered John. 

“we’re not a couple” huffed John as he strode to his next class. He couldn’t help but wonder why Samuel thought they were a couple, ‘it’s not like Sherlock would ever date me, me of all people’ thought John. ‘wait, was I watching him walk away’ wondered John as he got even pinker and slightly embarrassed.

 

October 22nd, Friday 12:25am, Cambridge University 2017  
The food hall was tranquil. Only a light mutter of conversations drifted softly against Johns ears. Most people had their laptops out in front of them eyes glued to their screens as they clumsily shovelled different foods into their mouths.

Some had the -actually appetising - pasta from the kitchen or a packaged sandwich which looked much better than John had had before. He grabbed a jam sandwich and a bottle of sprite paid for his things and went to leave. 

“ready?” inquired Sherlock who was waiting around the corner of the exit.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me!” shouted John glaring at Sherlock and they both carried on walking to the library. The corridors were huge and painted pearly white with thin strips of orange and red and decorated with mental health posters, and the odd ‘join this club’. The floor was patterned with shiny grey tiles and the occasional patch of gum or the dust of a crush crisp. 

“I’ve printed out the plan” said Sherlock, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“what do we have to do for it” asked John.

“1. Create a diagram of the cardiovascular system in detail by creating a step by step plan of what happens at each stage. 2. Write a detailed paragraph about the blood and what affects it. 3. How chemicals effect the heart. And 4. How the muscles and valves of the heart work, there’s some more” he listed, handing john the folded paper he took out from the back pocket of his jeans. 

“wow, that’s a lot of work. Do we have to add any extra information” replied John looking slightly overwhelmed by the amount of work there was. 

“possibly, if we want to get the full amount of marks we should cover all areas” he replied as he opened the large wooden door to the library. It was a rather large and spacious filled with tall wooden shelfs, and stuffed with textbooks of all kinds, fiction areas, non-fictions areas, and all the different genres. There was even a small area where people could eat and drink if they wanted to. The floor was a dark brown or purple, John couldn’t tell, but it was definitely old and worn. 

“follow me” stated Sherlock walking over to a corner where students were scarce. Of course, he would sit in the horror section - the darkest bit of the library - away from everyone else. The library was dimly lit in some areas and had a nice old book smell that lingered to it, as well as the overwhelming sent of coffee. They both sat down to a smooth oak wood table for at least six and got out their things. 

“we should make a plan of what we’re going to do” said Sherlock taking out his A3 paper and a black marker. Sherlock started to scribble down the plan and highlighting Johns work in green and his own in yellow and their shared parts in pink. John had got his binder of notes and had started taking out the work he needed for his parts. 

“We can both do the diagram of the cardiovascular system. I can write the paragraph consisting the information on the blood and I’ll do the various different muscles of the heart and how they work. You can do the chemicals that effect the heart and how the muscles and valves of the heart work. Is that okay?” asked Sherlock as he look up curiously wide eyed at John who sat across from him.

“erm… yeah sure I think that’s fine; do you want to do the shared work first?” asked John smiling slightly as he shuffled though his stack of notes. 

“yes okay” replied Sherlock. They both grabbed their notes they needed and started fashioning a layout of each steps. John quickly began to sketch a detailed diagram whilst Sherlock started writing each step. They operated in a quite unison both shuffling through information after information. 

“have you got notes on the Semilu valves something about a moon?” he asked with puzzlement. 

“Do you mean the Semilunar valves that have flaps that resemble half-moons” said Sherlock mustering up a small grin as he took out his work. “here, you should have a look at these. You probably want to check over your notes you weren’t exactly function well though that class” stated Sherlock. 

“functioning well?” inquired John.

“you were ill” responded Sherlock getting back to his half of the project.

“oh yeah, I don’t remember, that was too long ago. How did you?” replied John eyebrows arching and eyes almost squinting.

“because I’m smart” teased Sherlock smugly gaining a small jeer from John. They were interrupted by a short lady who approached Sherlock side of the table.

“hello Sherlock” beamed the librarian warmly. “haven’t seen you for a while or your brother and his boyfriend” she said softly. 

“Mrs. Hudson” he chimed. “I’ve been quite relaxed with assignments so I’ve been tending to my experiments. Mycroft’s on a trip to France for the week with Greg and his class, luckily” he answered giving her a warm smile back and she chuckled tenderly. 

“Is that your boyfriend” she whispered, rather loudly, holding her hand to her cheek. Sherlocks eyes shot an embarrassed expression at her as he quickly said a small “no”.

“John this is Mrs. Hudson, she’s a librarian here” he stated hoping to catch his attention. 

“nice to meet you” he stated after he lifted his head up from his work.

“nice to meet you too, John” declared Mrs. Hudson. “Sherlocks always in here crouched in the corner reading” she whispered, turning towards John slightly and placing her hand on her cheek as a shield from Sherlocks eyes.  
“I can still hear you” announced Sherlock rolling his eyes. 

“well I’ll let you two get back to work” she said as he started to walk over and tend to a shelf. 

“sorry about her, she’s… talkative” apologized Sherlock tiredly. “I think we’ve been working for at least an hour or two” he stated. 

“where have you got up to?” asked John grouping together his work.

“almost finished the steps, at least 5 more to go” he replied.

“okay, I’ve done the diagram and I’ve got about 10 steps left” he responded showing Sherlock the diagram. 

“I haven’t got any more classes today, do you want to carry on” queried John taking back his notes.

“I have one in” said Sherlock looking at his watch. “one hour and twelve minutes” confirmed Sherlock. “sure” he answered. They both started to work again. When Sherlock took his phone out to set an alarm his couldn’t help but notice the way Johns hair hung of the front of his head, dangling flippantly over his bright blue cobalt eyes. Sherlock observed how John would stick his tongue between his teeth and bite when he was really concentrating and how John would softly bite his lips over and over again when he was stuck. He tried to pull his captivated eyes away from John but he was fixed like a sentimental death grip. He shook his head and set the alarm. 

Thirty minutes had past and John had almost finished writing his third question. Every time he would lift his head and take out a gel pen to underline a specific word he was catching small elegant glimpses of Sherlocks hair and his concerted eyes, slowly and unconsciously studying him. 

The alarm rang and Sherlock crammed his things into his bag, as well as John. They both left and said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson walking to their room - only half a minute away - in a comfortable silence. Sherlock reached the door first and unlocked it grabbing his notes and taking out his project placing it carefully onto the shared table. “bye” said Sherlock as he shut the door and left abruptly leaving John no time to say bye. 

“Odd” said John to the open air of the lonely room. He decided since Sherlock wouldn’t be back till late he could lay on the shared sofa and snuggle up with a book. He changed into his pyjamas, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Then he grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge, his book and finally his king-sized duvet and wrapped himself up into a warm cocoon.

Sherlock left and approached his next class adjusting his bag strap not looking who was in coming towards him. “hey you” beamed Re catching Sherlocks surprised attention. 

“I’m busy” replied Sherlock, why wouldn’t this girl just leave him alone?

“you never did come to my photo gallery, quite boring without you there” she stated smiling brightly into his bright green eyes. 

“yes, I was busy. I’m going to be late, goodbye” exhaled Sherlock as he grew tired of the conversation. He quickly swooped around her and left rolling his eyes irksomely shoving his hands in his front jean pockets when he saw moll heading towards him. ‘not now’ thought Sherlock rolling his eyes. 

“Hi, Sherlock have you seen John anywhere” she asked politely. She had her milk chocolate hair in a loose pony tail and had a thin layer of pink lipstick. 

“He’s in his room” he said quickly and went on his way, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the fourth chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Next one should be uploaded at 5pm GMT 21/8/17, a bit later that usual but I'm on holiday :)


	5. The blonde girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John wont be a full on couple they're just gonna date a few times and just be friends so Sherlock gets Jealous and the whole Johnlock slowburn thing is a bit longer and juicer?? and its needed for future chapters :) really sorry this is late and shorter than usual, I had like 2 days to write this as I was on holiday :) second part is out in a few days - enjoy!

October 29th, Friday 12:25am, Cambridge University 2017  
John was getting ready in the bathroom, styling his perfect sandy blond hair which Sherlock could see laying down on the sofa. He loved the way Johns shirt clung to his arms and showed off his strong muscles. He knew he should be watching John get ready but how could he not, he was stunningly gorgeous. Sherlock had been deciding whether going to Molly’s party was worth it, he knew it wasn’t his type of thing but John had asked him and how could he refuse. 

“Sherlock are you going to get ready or are you going in that” asked John who had just come out of the bathroom.

“Must I. I despise party’s”

“Yes, Molly wants you to come. It won’t be that bad” assured John who was now texting away at his phone.

“egh, fine but you owe me” insured Sherlock grabbing his black Jeans and his black shirt that were neatly folded on the end of his bed. He quickly changed, first struggling to get into his skinny jeans but then he took of his t-shirt revealing his pale back that looked surprisingly toned. His large hands shuffled his hair around aimlessly which then went to tying up his shoe laces. 

“you look erm… good” stuttered John. Sherlock looked handsome in his shirt which was extremely tight around his chest and arms contrasting sharply against his snowy skin. 

“thanks” replied Sherlock who grabbed his phone and his room key placing them in his back-jean pockets. They walked to Molly’s room in a comfortable silence with the occasional brush of their arms and hands. When John entered the Party, he gave Molly a box of chocolates and said they were from him and Sherlock. Molly gave them both a small hug. “thank you, that’s really nice of you” stated Molly. “there’s snacks and drinks over there if you want them” she added smiling brightly. 

“oohh nice” replied John as he headed for the table. Sherlock followed like a stray cat, parties were not his idea of fun.  
Molly walked over to the door to greet a few other people, she then turned the music up louder and started chatting to a girl called Mary wit short blonde hair. 

“do you think she’s cute” asked John taking a sip of his lemonade and vodka.

“who?” replied Sherlock.

“the blonde girl with Molly” stated John. She had bright blond hair that curled slightly and bright pink cheeks. She could hear her laughing, it was ‘adorable’ thought John.

“I guess, go talk to her” replied Sherlock quietly. ‘go talk to her’ thought Sherlock. He was annoyed at himself, he didn’t want John with anyone else but him. 

“okay” stated John as he walked over to them both. 

“ohh, Mary this is John, John this is Mary” stated Molly taking Johns arm and moving him close. “I need to go… do something” she mumbled as she walked off.

“hi” she replied shyly.

“you look lovely in that dress” stated John. 

“thank you” smiled Mary. Their conversation lasted a while, they were both laughing and having fun until Mike interrupted them so he could talk to John. Sherlock was quietly sitting on a chair close the edge of the room sometimes catching a glimpse of their conversation. He couldn’t help but give off a glare in their direction, he hated seeing John with someone else. 

The music got louder and the light that shimmered through the small window grew darker. The party had managed to grow even bigger, adding some student from neighbouring rooms. Everyone was dancing very close together, body’s moving in sink, gridding against each other whilst one hand carried half a cup of some sort of mix of alcohol. Mary was edging closer and closer towards John, they were almost touching. They had been dancing for almost an hour. John put his arm around her waist and brought her closer, they continued dancing until Mary got a text and had to answer.

“can I have your phone” asked John smiling with a slight look of vulnerability on his face. 

“sure, why?” replied Mary slightly confused.

“so, I can text you” he stated smiling. He finished typing in his number and gave it back to her. “are you free next Friday?”

“yes, I think so” 

“want to watch a movie… with me?” he asked.

“yes, definitely” 

Sherlock was still sitting at the end of the room waiting for John to hurry up and leave. Molly had come up to him checking if he was okay a few times. She could tell something was wrong, he wasn’t like his usual self. Molly knew if he was this bored he would be spewing out deductions to pass the time and he wouldn’t care who got hurt, she had found that out the first class they had together.

“Sherlock, you okay?” she whispered. The music had been turned down a bit and most people had left leaving only a few hanging about. 

“yes, I’m fine Molly” replied Sherlock getting up from his chair to interrupt John.

“are you leaving now?” asked Sherlock, breathing heavily and tapping his foot on the floor.

“yeah, yeah sure I’ll be out in a minute” replied john. Sherlock swooped out the door and leant to the side of it waiting impatiently. How could he explain to John that seeing him with that girl made him angry? How could he tell John that every time they were together he couldn’t help but gaze? And how could Sherlock tell John that he wanted him all to himself? 

John and Mary shared a brief but passionate kiss, her hands around his shoulders and his hands around her waist pulling her in closer. “goodnight” he whispered smiling brightly as he parted from her. 

“goodnight” she whispered running over excitedly to Janine her new best friend and roommate. John left with a wide smile plastered to his face and a small spring in his step but that changed when he saw Sherlock leaning beside the door, his face covered in clear frustration. 

“you alright” asked john placing his arm on the back of his shoulder to try and comfort him. Sherlock gave him a sharp look as if to ask him what he was doing but quickly looked away knowing this is what he needed, comfort. Even if it was from John who he knew was technically with someone else and would never go out with him. 

“I’m fine, just tired” mumbled Sherlock, hands in his pockets and head looking towards the ground. 

“Sherlock Holmes doesn’t get tired” joked John patting his back. 

“mmph” he replied quietly breathing out a small breath almost like a laugh. 

“I’m am absolutely shattered I think I’m just going to sleep till 12 tomorrow” stated John wiping his eyes tiredly as he opened the door. “night” he yawned.

 

November 10th, Tuesday 4:35pm, Cambridge University 2017  
‘Social Psychology’ was written in a black marker and underlined on the large whiteboard at the front of the room. It had been there since the course had started and nobody had bothered to wipe it off even though they had started and nearly finished ‘Cognitive Psychology’. “someone should change that” stated Irene pointing at the board. 

“mmhm” replied Sherlock.

“someone very tall should wipe it off, those long arms could reach it” she stated leaning on the desk with her palm under her chin smirking up at Sherlock who rolled his eyes in response. 

“ask Jim”

“he hasn’t got those long legs” 

“he’s not interested in you” interrupted Jim rather loudly attracting the attention of the students surrounding them.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes in response. “piss off” he quipped back. 

“though I am in fact not interested in you” stated Sherlock going back to his work. Irene gave back a displeased expression and went back to her work too. 

“you’re interested in someone” mumbled Jim. Sherlock gave out a small huff of annoyance, were people usually this talkative or observant?

“oh, do tell” smiled Irene.

Sherlock ignored her.

“Victor?” asked Jim.

Sherlock tried hard to concentrate on his work but he couldn’t help think they were right. He was interested in someone but they couldn’t know or he’d never hear the end of it. 

“I don’t think so, Molly?” asked Irene.

“no, would you two leave me alone” huffed Sherlock hoping they would shut up already. 

“what about that boy you were with in the library, John is it?” teased Jim in more of a statement than a question.  
“will your interrogation ever end or are you prolonging my suffering for fun” exaggerated Sherlock leaning back in his seat and rubbing his eyes. 

“ooh who’s John?” asked Irene putting her pen between her teeth and smiling brightly. Sherlock could practically feel the blush form on his cheeks. There was only 10 minutes of his class left so he decided before he got too embarrassed to leave. He packed his things quickly and stood up to leave. 

“I think we’ve struck a chord” smiled Jim.

“your relationship is failing because you can’t keep your hands to yourself” pointed out Sherlock coldly before leaving. Jim’s face went pale with anger as the two of them watched Sherlock leave with shock.

“who’s John?” asked Irene.

“his roommate” replied Jim.

 

November 13th, Friday 9:15, Cambridge University 2017  
John hurried out of the bathroom grabbed his black leather shoes and shoved them on quickly. “do I- do I look okay” he asked breathing heavily. 

“hmm”

“do I look nice” asked John as he stood up brushing his hand though his flimsy golden hair. 

“you… erm… look nice” mumbled Sherlock. He could hardly pull away his eyes from Johns gorgeous body. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that were slightly ripped at his knees, a dark blue shirt that didn’t leave much to the imagination and his hair was styled in a messy yet dazzling fashion. 

“I’ll be back at 11 ish” said John.

“I won’t be here” stated Sherlock looking down deeply into his book trying to avoid Johns view.

“oh okay” john replied as he grabbed his wallet and car keys. “bye” he uttered and closed the door behind him. The halls of the university were oddly quieter than usual, the cream walls outside his room seemed brighter and the night sky seemed to collect more stars. John was ecstatic for his date with Mary. He thought when they first met she was perfect, extremely cute and just his type but he couldn’t get over the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was wrong. He met Mary at her room and they both walked to his car. He opened it for her like a gentleman and drove to the cinema, both listening to one of Johns favourite CD’s. 

“Twenty-One Pilots is one of my favourite bands” stated Mary typing away at her phone.

“I think this is my favourite song at the moment” replied John who pulled up the cinema.

“it sums up university life” joked Mary earning a small laugh from John. They both got out of the car and walked to the cinema. They grabbed their tickets, a large sweet popcorn and a large coke to share and then took their seats. They were watching a horror which John though would be perfect, Mary would get scarred and move in closer and John could sling an arm around her for comfort. 

They took their seats, somewhere near the corner on the last row, that way if they didn’t want to watch the movie they could easily have a kissing session and they wouldn’t disturb anyone. Only half an hour in and Mary was cuddling closely to John, hiding on Johns shoulder when there was a jump-scare. At the end of the movie they both got up and left both standing outside the cinema. “that’s was really good, want to do it again?” asked Mary.

“definitely” replied John placing a small kiss to Marys lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss continued until Mary pulled back for air smiling brightly into his eyes. “next week, we can go for drinks, I know a great cocktail bar” whispered John.

“sounds amazing” she whispered kissing John back. “I promised my roommate I’d meet her at 11:00 for a movie  
marathon so we’ve got about 15 minutes or so”

“a lot can happen in 15 minutes” replied John pulling her softly towards his car. He drove her home quickly and parked up making sure the car lights were turned off. They both grabbed each other and kissed passionately using tongue and slightly grinning and giggling when something when a bit wrong. “I really have to go” she sighed biting his bottom lip lightly.

“how can I resist that” he whispered nibbling the bottom of her earlobe. 

“you’ll manage” she smiled. John walked her to her room and they both said goodbye and that they would meet up for drinks still both overwhelmed with how good their date had gone.

November 13th, Friday 9:20, Cambridge University 2017

9:20 To Greg: I’m coming over -SH

9:21 To Sherlock: bring food? – GL

9:22 To Greg: Chinese? -SH

9:22 To Sherlock: Yeah, you ok mate? -GL

9:24 To Greg: I’m fine -SH

Sherlock ordered the Chinese and was at Greg’s in twenty minutes. He had made a key just in case he every needed to get in and use some of Mycroft’s things while he was away. “I have food” announced Sherlock as he strode through the door and fell to the floor placing the takeaway on the small table. 

“I’m so hungry” replied Greg, rummaging around in the bag taking out all the pots. “you got my favourite! Are you feeling ok?” joked Greg pressing his hand to Sherlock forehead. Sherlock swatted it away in annoyance and threw him an evil glare then a ‘control your boyfriend’ look at Mycroft.  
“perfectly fine” huffed Sherlock, pouting as always. Mycroft sat there in silence, he hardly ever liked to join in on caring or sentimental moments. 

“okay then” said Greg letting out a deep breath. “so, movie night or game night?” smiled Greg, they hadn’t done this for a few weeks but they all knew it was a much-needed break from university and life in general. They used to play board games every Friday night when they were in secondary school, alternating between Greg and Mycroft’s House. Greg and Sherlock had become fast friends, considering Mycroft had invited him around every week for a year straight it was hard not to acknowledge him particularly because Greg was extremely nice to Sherlock, he didn’t make fun of his wild curly hair or the fact he was very tall for his age or he was weird and eccentric, he accepted him. Sherlock couldn’t really understand why he had because everyone in his class had teased and bullied him, it was like a breath of fresh air. Mycroft had always had Sherlock's back and being two years older he seemed daunting and towered over the younger children telling them to ‘leave my brother alone or I’ll kill you in your sleep’. He did appreciate Mycroft’s help (and he would never admit that) but he couldn’t help wonder if he had gone too far by threatening them. Sherlock supposed ‘that’s what big brothers do’ and he thought nothing more of it and moved on with his life. 

“Risk?” proposed Mycroft. It was his favourite game and suited him well as a person especially since he knew he was going to be part of parliament one day. He wanted to be a politician from a young age but realised he would be better working away from the public eye and in secret. Sherlock faintly remembered how Mycroft would be shouting and spewing out deductions of all the corrupt politicians he had seen on the TV. He remembers trying to deduce at the same speed at Mycroft but being two years younger than him made it much harder to keep up.

“Monopoly” replied Greg, taking the game from out under the table. 

“D&D” stated Sherlock. Mycroft was always the Dungeon Master, the lead story teller, he had never really enjoyed playing a character but he would sometimes have to play minor roles which he tolerated for the sake of having an argument with Sherlock. 

“actually, let’s play D&D” said Greg, turning to Mycroft widowing his eyes and arching his eyebrows. 

“yes, fine but I’m the Dungeon Master” glared Mycroft knowing what Greg wanted him to do. 

They all shared out their meal and set up the game with efficiency all taking out their characters from their previous games. Greg took his turn first, a stealth check. Then Sherlock took his turn. “you see a large figure standing close to a lit-up cave. He’s armed with a javelin” announced Mycroft in a deep voice. “the figure will be surprised so, who goes first?” added Mycroft taking a die. He rolled an eight and Sherlock rolled a fourteen. “you draw your bow and- “stated Mycroft. Sherlock rolled a 20. “critical hit” stated Greg. “double your damage! Lucky” he smiled. Sherlock had almost taken the creature out. “the figure rushes forward and throws his weapon” stated Mycroft in character for once. Mycroft rolled but didn’t score high enough to kill him. “shame” he stated, smiling slightly. 

“I drop my bow and take out my longsword” beamed Sherlock rolling his die enthusiastically. He rolled a sixteen which was high enough to kill the mysterious figure and Greg let out a small cheer. They all carried on like this for a few hours, all giving out small cries and cheers when someone would be close to death or if Mycroft’s voicing of his character was stupidly funny and they broke out in giggles. They had tried to solider on until they were all too exhausted and couldn’t play any longer. 

“I think Mycroft’s fallen asleep” pointed out Greg nudging Mycroft slightly. 

“he’s out of it” whispered Sherlock rubbing his eyes. “I think I’m going to go” yawned Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, you never just come around on your own will, why did you come?” asked Greg. He was concerned for Sherlock, usually it was a struggle to get Sherlock to do anything involving all three of them. Greg thought he’d asked just in case today was the day Sherlock would open up and trust Greg and tell him what was bothering him because he didn’t want to see him go down that dark path he went down a few years back. 

“I just wanted to. Okay?” he replied getting up grumpily to leave. 

“if somethings bothering you- “assured Greg getting up to walk to Sherlock.

“nothing is bothering me just leave me alone” he snapped. ‘alone is what I have, alone protects me’ he thought bitterly as he walked out the door slamming it shut. Mycroft hardly stirred and just curled up more on the sofa tugging at the small blanket he was sitting on. 

 

November 14th, Saturday 12:05, Cambridge University 2017

Sherlock plodded back to his room, head down glumly with his hands tucked tightly in his pockets. He couldn’t help but feel downhearted and hopeless that he would ever share his feelings with John or if he did he resented the idea of being rejected. All he could think about was to hope that Johns date went terrible and it wouldn’t last. To his surprise John was back, curled up in bed with his laptop. “hi” grinned John. 

Sherlock gave a minor nod in response, it was clear as day that Johns date had went well judging by the faint smudge of lipstick still present on the corner of his mouth and the slightly messy hair that he didn’t leave their room with. Also, the fact there was an obvious love bite clear just about his collar suggested it had gone well. It was hard not to notice all of the gorgeous aspects of John, his carelessly handsome hair, his bright joyful eyes, his lips that always need extra Chapstick or a small lick, his body and so much more.

“you ok?” asked John, he could see Sherlock had a slightly gloomy expression covering his face. 

“mhhm” replied Sherlock, he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding anything from John. 

“do you mind if I put this on my blog?” asked John. He had forgot to tell Sherlock about the blog he had made just before he started university the conversation never really came up. 

“blog? Since when do you have a- “Sherlock walked over to him and looked at the picture in shock. “what’s that” he cried in confusion.  
“it’s a picture of you, duh” replied John laughing slightly. “You wouldn’t let me take a nice picture of you because if I recall you said it was ‘stupid and a waste of my time’” smiled John. 

“take it off of their” asked Sherlock pointing at the screen. It was a picture of Sherlock pouting as usual lying on the sofa, labelled ‘My roommate Child of the year’. 

“I’m not a child” huffed Sherlock.

“I can’t and you were that day” assured John as he went back to typing.

“why am I on your blog?” inquired Sherlock who elegantly fell onto the sofa. 

“I was telling my audience about my roommate and I thought I might as well show them what you looked like” responded John. “plus, the look on your face just then was worth it” he added. Sherlock rolled his eyes in response. 

“do you post on their often?” 

“every couple of weeks, I posted a lot the first week I was here but then it stopped being frequent. I posted a picture of that experiment that exploded on the window sill and the one that started creating smoke on your desk” replied John turning around the laptop to show Sherlock. 

“so, your ‘audience’ think I’m a child and my experiments are failures” replied Sherlock pouting. 

“no, I told them that your smart and the thing you do with the deductions and that your attending university at only seventeen” smiled John.

“I don’t care about what your audience thinks anyway “exaggerated Sherlock. He got up and pulled a cigarette from his inside his desk and lit it, leaning by the window. 

“they are super interested in you, they keep asking for more pictures”

“what why?” he asked in confusion.

“I don’t know ask them”

“tedious. Besides I have an experiment to carry on with”

“at midnight? “asked John, they were both staring at each other in confusion until Sherlock uttered a few words. 

“yes, is that a problem” replied Sherlock. 

“no, its fine” stated John as he went back to typing. John wasn’t sure how long they were staring at each other, It couldn’t have been more than ten seconds but he couldn’t be certain it wasn’t longer as he was distracted in the wild pile of his roommate’s raven locks against his pale skin. He was gazing at his bright piercing blue eyes that always seemed to change colour except for the small glint of brown that remained there no matter how many times his eyes changed. ‘focus’ thought john. He was supposed to be writing how good his date had been with Mary and how they were going on another one soon but he couldn’t, his mind wanted to think about Sherlock like it had many times before. John closed his eyes and rubbed his face trying to concentrate and hoping that by ignoring the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach he could focus better, focus on something that was real and not out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part out on 24/08/17  
> chapter 6 is gonna be uploaded on the 7/09/17


	6. Mr. Detective Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took so long to post, with school and coursework and just life in general its taken ages to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

** November 16th, Monday 1:18pm, Cambridge University 2017 **

“We’re never going to get this all done” exhaled John rolling his eyes.

“Her boyfriend is clearly cheating on her” ignored Sherlock frowning and facing john.

“that’s irrelevant” he mumbled under his breath. “tell her and then we need to finish this project” replied John taking pen to paper hitting it against the table trying to think. He had no time to waste with all the unfinished essays, projects and work to hand in before the Christmas break.

“I’m not talking to some…university student” uttered Sherlock, taking a crisp from John’s packet. John kept his head down and took in a deep breath.

“She’d probably tell you to piss off” replied John still tapping the pen not noticing Sherlock taking his crisp.

“you can tell her” replied Sherlock smiling.

“no” retorted John laughing. “you’re not serious” asked John in disbelief.

“When am I not serious" replied Sherlock taking a few more crisps. A few moments passed until John caught Sherlocks hand in the corner of his eye, swiping away some of his crisps.

"Since when do you eat crisps" he stated in confusion because all he would see Sherlock eat was chips and takeaway meals but never anything from an actual shop. Sherlock didn’t answer Johns question. He decided to shrug his shoulders slightly and take the packet from john’s hands.

"Hey John” stated molly. “I was wondering if I could use your notes from pathology” she asked standing at Johns side.

"Oh, hey Erm. Yes, sure they're-" John shuffled through his folders searching for them. "Not here. In my room, I could get them now if you want I was just about to go back"

"Oh no you don't have- “replied molly shyly.

"It's fine honestly" he smiled.

"You just got here" stated Sherlock looking at John in confusion.

"Yes, but I can't concentrate when your deducting some poor girl’s relationship, and the guy who has a strange addiction to the… never mind. Are you coming?" he asked.

"I have this project to finish and Mrs Hudson goes shopping on a Sunday afternoon so there will be fresh packets of ginger biscuits soon" explained Sherlock watching John pack away his things.

"Okay then. Bye" replied John.

Molly and John walked off and towards his room but not before Mrs Hudson stopped them for a quick chat. They both smiled and said good bye as they began to walk again continuing their conversation.

"so, yeah, I do have a few pages of notes on that, but might take a while to catch up on the reading “sighed molly they both entered the room and John walked over to his folders.

"It's these" said John passing Molly the notes. "Oh, and we've got to read up and take notes on the final chapter too" he sighed taking his book.

"Thanks for these" she smiled.

"It's okay, you can stay and study here if you want, I kind of need a study partner who won't talk a mile a minute"

"Erm, sure if that’s okay I don't want to intrude or- “rushed Molly clutching the notes tighter.

"Perfectly fine" grinned John dropping his books onto the table. Molly joined him and flicked through her book.

"Is it chapter 16?” she replied.

"Yeah, page like 100 …is or something like that" he mumbled trying to remember. "page 103, did he say we needed to know the key terms?" he added.

"Sadly yes, something like 5000 written out and memorised in a week" she joked. They both worked in a comfortable silence. They hadn't really worked too much together in class but John could feel he was glad to be Molly's friend.

 

** November 16th, Monday 2:35pm, Cambridge University 2017 **

"Little brother" smirked Mycroft taking the seat opposite him as Greg sat next to Sherlock.

"Hey Sherlock" stated Greg.

"Hello" he mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Your boyfr- Your friend not with you?" teased Mycroft.

"He's not my boyfriend Mycroft. Not everyone shags the closet friend in arms distance" snapped Sherlock holding back a smile. Greg started laughing and Sherlock joined in soon after but stopped when Mycroft’s glare hit them both.

"Ha-ha very funny little brother. Are you coming back home for the Christmas break this year?"

"If I absolutely have to yes but if it's a choice no” he muttered.

"So, I'll pick you up at six on Friday, we don’t want you wandering round London like last year" stated Mycroft.

Sherlock made a pleading noise " I can't stand our family members don't make me go”.

"I'm coming. It can't be that bad” exaggerated Greg.

"You always come and they…like… you” stated Sherlock blowing out a deep breath. He didn’t care if his family didn’t like him or his choices.

"Of course, they like me what's not to like” joked Greg smiling and winking at Mycroft.

"Mummy and daddy will be disappointed if you spend Christmas wondering around London. They…worry” he said in a patronising tone.

"Why don't you invite John" suggested Greg and Sherlock gave him a glare.

"Good idea" smirked Mycroft.

"That'll keep you busy" laughed Greg nudging Sherlocks side who hardly moved and was not impressed.

"He's most likely spending it with his family and he would never say yes” replied Sherlock.

"Hmm possibly, I can't tell from the little knowledge I have of him” announced Mycroft putting his hands together on the table.

"If you don't ask I will" stated Greg crossing his arms

"Why must you all make me suffer" he whined.

‘WE make you suffer’ thought Mycroft scowling at him trying to push his thought to Sherlock.

‘Stop it’ glared Greg. He hated when Sherlock and Mycroft would have silent conversation just through facial expressions especially scowls and eye rolls.

"Just ask" cried Greg placing a hand on his shoulder giving him an understanding look.

After a while Greg and Mycroft left Sherlock alone just before they would have to talk to Mrs Hudson. Sherlock managed to bare a ten-minute one-sided conversation with Mrs Hudson about Mrs Turners ‘Married ones’ that just moved in and their pet cat called Tim. She eventually got around to asking Sherlock if he was staying with his parents again for Christmas and when he was going to return the chemistry book he had taken out weeks ago – which was most likely somewhere on his desk, or his floor, or in the bin where it may have been used as experiment. Mrs Hudson’s face when Sherlock had explained the situation was not a pleased one. she gave him a concerning look, like one a mother would give to a child when they’d broken something. After that he packed his things and left deciding he fancied a Chinese takeaway which was very unusual of him to feel hungry, he supposed it was johns fault. Making him eat at least two meals a day every day.

Sherlock hurried out of library and patted down his coat for his keys. He started up the motorcycle and headed to the takeaway. He placed in his order and of course he always got an extra serving of Chicken Chow Maine as he had once helped he owner get out of a drink driving claim where the driver had actually been suffering from server food poisoning. He paid and left on his motorcycle reaching his room in under ten minutes despite the heavy traffic.

He opened the door to find John and Molly at the table studying together. He managed a small smile and he dropped the food onto the table as he took of his coat and placed his bag down by his bed. “mmh smells good” smiled john peeking into the bag.

“you can help yourselves” stated Sherlock grabbing the pot at the top and digging in.

“thanks Sherlock” replied John.

“thanks Sherlock” grinned Molly taking a plastic fork and paper plate that John had given her.

“Sherlock, why did you get a takeaway at this time of the day” asked John shovelling noodles into his mouth. He could see sherlocks irritated face practically arrange on his face as he rolled his eyes tiredly and walked around the table taking a tub from the bag.

“I was hungry” retorted Sherlock. “why else would I buy food?” he inquired pulling off the lid.

“it’s just odd you don’t normally want food” he muttered.

“I am capable of wanting food John” huffed Sherlock rolling his eyes overdramatically.

“it’s really nice Sherlock, thanks again” stated molly quietly.

“it’s really no problem” he replied.

“did you finish your bit of the project” asked John finishing his mouthful.

“yes John, I’ve found it is quite a simple when I’m focussing” muttered Sherlock.

“I’ve still got to finish my bit” he declared. “what do you mean ‘focussing’?” inquired John. Molly was smiling next to John trying to supress her grin.

“I mean it’s easier completing that project without distractions, interruptions, hinderance. I could go on” he explained.

“yes, I know what distractions mea- never mind” he sighed eating more of his takeaway. Molly and john talked about their current work while Sherlock sat in his chair, his back against one arm of the chair and his long legs hung over the side of the other. John couldn’t help but notice the small patch of skin that had been revealed from Sherlock slightly pulled up jumper. Its thin grey material a crumpled contrast to his pale skin that shone above the hem of his trousers.

Johns phone began to buzz on the table startling him from the gaze of sherlocks hip. “hello” said John.

“hey its Mary, I’m just calling to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow” she replied. John could hear her smile thought the phone.

“yes, that would be great” he answered sweetly.

“movies at nine?” she asked.

“okay great, see you then” he responded.

“see you then” she cooed and they both hung up.   

“who’s got you smiling like that” asked molly stabbing at her noodles. John went slightly red at the question turned his head down slightly.

“it was his girlfriend Mary”

“she’s not my girlfriend yet”

“they’re dating” clarified molly. “she doesn’t stop talking about you” she added. At this point john’s cheeks were bright red and the shower of questions hurried from Johns mouth.

“she said- wait does she – are we?” stumbled John trying to form questions. Molly started to laugh and sherlock simply sighed.

“spit it out” encouraged Sherlock rolling his eyes as usual.

“yes, she said she was your girlfriend. You too are cute together” replied Molly sipping at her drink.

“communication is key in a relationship John.  Did you know that 41% of all marriages end with divorce and- “stated Sherlock cut off by an annoyed “Shut up”.

“hopefully I can talk to Mary tomorrow night” stated john stabbing a piece of chicken with aa plastic fork.

“so, molly what are you doing tomorrow?” asked John.

“I actually have a date with a boy called Jim, he asked me a few days ago to a restaurant called ‘The Fox’” she smiled fondly.

“gay” stated Sherlock.

“sherlock” mumbled John, in a firm ‘don’t you dare’ voice.

“what do you mean gay? He’s not gay he asked me on a date?” replied Moly, her smile gone from her face and now twisting to a frown.

“with that level of personal grooming?”

“just because he puts a bit of product in his hair, I put product in my hair” defended John crossing his arms.

“exactly. There’s his tinted eyelashes, eyebrows. Clear signs of makeup. And then there’s his underwear, visible above his waistline and a particular brand” listed sherlock who dug into a few noodles.

“sherlock, just stop” pleaded John crossing his arms angrily.

“well why am I going on a date with him?” demanded molly as she started to pack up her things.

“he’s most likely trying to hurt his ex-boyfriend they broke up a few weeks ago”

“he’s not, he could be into both guys and girls” replied Molly. He cheeks were a light tinted red and her hands began to shake slightly.

“unlikely considering- “began sherlock who was stopped by John.

“sherlock just shup up” he shouted.

“I think I’m going to go” stated molly quietly, gripping to her pile of books and swallowing waiting for Johns goodbye.

“ah no, please stay molly, I’m sure sherlock can leave considering he’s being the arsehole” asked john sincerely getting up from his chair.

“I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow, I need an early night and I just want to go” she replied turning to the door rapidly.

“thanks for the meal Sherlock” thanked molly quietly. She the half-eaten pot of food and left.

“I’ll see you tomorrow molly” he stated, leaning on the door frame, rolling his eyes then closing.

“yeah okay, bye” she replied down the hall.

“sherlock, why did you have to say that” huffed john, still standing by the door.

“she shouldn’t be strung along like that” stated sherlock furrowing his eyebrows as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“she shouldn’t but you could have been kinder” sighed john as he took his Chinese from the table.

“That wasn’t kind? Molly would have reacted the same way but my way was much faster” he replied.

“no that wasn’t kind, sherlock” urged John.

“how else was I to tell her?” he inquired crossing his arms and sitting in his chair.

“I don’t know but not like that” said John who walked over to his side of the room and picked up his laptop. They both left each other alone for half an hour before sherlock needed john to do a favour.

“can you look at these please?” said sherlock timidly.

“look at what” huffed John. Sherlock handed him the case files.

“what! Why have you got a file of a dead woman?” retorted John shuffling though the papers.

“I need to know how she died and from the picture it looks like she was poisoned” he replied.

“she has dark brown stains around the lips and cheeks and I think vomit on her t shirt. And there’s bright red staining on her skin. I don’t know what poison.”

“she’s been poisons by hydrocyanic acid. The stains on her skin, the vomit, the eye irritation and due to the headwound, convulsions. It’s all too obvious. Why would someone lave their victim for anyone to find, the middle of the street?” asked sherlock placing his hands in a sort of prayer position under his chin.

“maybe they’re trying to communicate with someone in a rather grotesque and vile way “replied John, flicking through the images.

“it’s a message for sure but for who?” he replied.

“alright Mr. Detective Holmes why are you looking at a dead woman? Its not some sort of... of- fetish is it!” laughed John.

“it’s for a case” defended sherlock looking rather confused and shocked in a somewhat vague direction of were john was.

“a case?” asked John a slight smirk of curiosity growing across his face.

“yes, I help out Scotland yard when their out of their depth which is always” smiled Sherlock sitting upright and moving to his desk.

“wait. You help out Scotland bloody yard which murder cases?” laughed John shaking his head in disbelief.

“yes John, I did just say that. Do keep up” he mocked.

“do you get paid?” asked John.

“no but I’m the ‘anonymous tip’ in the newspaper” replied Sherlock.

“so, you solve cases they can’t solve for fun and without recognition?” questioned John still shocked that his roommate was a secret detective.

“not fun” he snarled. “it occupies my time” he clarified.

“so, the second file” said john his syllables slow as he opened it up to discover another brutally tortured body.

“Jesus Christ”

“he was tortured for two days until he died due to blood loss. The clear cuts on his forearms, his chest, his legs. The way the blood has stained and missed certain parts of this body suggests he was bonded upright and then left beaten in the street” explained sherlock as if it was a science experiment.

“exsanguinations, that’s medieval. So why were they killed?” he asked.

“I don’t know. They have no possible connection I can find. The woman was a middle-aged accountant on her way home from a night out. The man was an artist who had been missing for 3 days. The only thing that links these two victims is that they live on the same street” sighed Sherlock shuffling through his hair agitatedly

“maybe the killer was wondering around and decided to kill them because they felt like it?” suggested John.

“Please” replied sherlock rolling his eyes. “To organise these murders, it would have taken days of planning, making sure no family members would visit, or neighbours, or the victims could be heard etc” explained sherlock waling over to pin a small photo to his desk wall.

“so, it was planned” replied John, slight unease coating his voice.

“of course, but the question is by who?” stated Sherlock.

“I don’t know but the size of the hands and the colour of the bruise suggest it’s a man’s hand. I watch way too much NCSI” smiled John. Was he really smiling whilst looking at a real dead body?

“Yes, it is most likely a male john” indulged sherlock.

“I could be a detective” amused John, knowing he would never be able to do what sherlock does.

“that’s extremely unlikely” replied Sherlock smirking.

“I could solve this case, be a hero” imagined John handing sherlock back the case.

“is that what you think of me a hero?” replied Sherlock snatching the case of him devilishly smiling.

“you know what I mean” replied John rolling his eyes and walking back to his bed.

“I’m flattered really!” smiled sherlock teasingly.

“are you busy all night?” huffed John, waiting for the redness of his cheeks to cool.

“you offer is rather kind but- “announced Sherlock trying ever so hard to suppress a chuckle. Although if john were to really ask him, in this reality or another he would one hundred percent accept.

“sherlock you know what I mean!” replied John.

“I have a few experiments to complete and look through a case but other than that no” he stated.

“well, I was revising for the anatomy test but I can’t remember – for the life of me- some of the main processes. Do you mind helping?” asked John

“it’s sooo simple” exaggerated sherlock.

“it’s not”

“it is for me”

“I’m not a genius can you just help me, please?” grinned john.

“fine” he grabbed the notes from john’s hand then laid down on the sofa with a thump.

“can you test me?” asked john.

“sure “he smiled.  “what is the central nervous system?” asked sherlock rolling his eyes.

“The central nervous system consists of the brain and spinal cord. The brain has a central role in the control of most bodily functions, including awareness, movements, erm…sensations, thoughts…speech, and memory” frowned John. Sherlock was constantly analysing over his facial expression, he could practically see john thinking.

“and the spinal cord does…?” asked Sherlock still looking at john moving his arm trying to pick the words he needed.

“The spinal cord is connected to a section of the brain called the brainstem and runs through the spinal canal. The spinal cord carries… signals back and forth between the brain and the peripheral nerves” explained John smiling brightly.

“correct, what about…easy… phf basic…too easy” stated sherlock tossing the notes onto the floor.

“sherlock what are you doing?” asked John glaring at him impatiently.

“I thought it was obvious I’m throwing away the notes you don’t need” replied sherlock still throwing away

“just put them at the back of the pile” replied john.

“fine, next question…what is the cortex?” asked sherlock.

“it’s the erm… erm… grey matter and it’s the most external layer of the brain and it- it contains the neuronal bodies?” asked John looking quite confused.

“correct” replied sherlock as they both carried on revising. Eventually, john couldn’t find the specific page sherlock had told him to find because he was ‘done with asking basic questions a monkey could answer’ to which followed a pillow that was thrown in his face. Sherlock walked over to john and sat opposite him with a book in his hand and flicking through the pages.

“you’re in the wrong book, here” suggested Sherlock.

“thanks” replied John, he was so tired and it was already 7:30 and he had been up since half six.

“do you think the test will be hard?” inquired John making small talk and wondering why sherlock was sat next to him.

“yes, for you but I suspect you’ll get at least 55% or more” replied sherlock smiling, he knew john would at least get 85% in most of his exams.

“what! I thought I was doing well, you said my answers were- “hurried john his eyebrows arched and fear spreading across his face.

“I was joking” laughed sherlock, with a pure and funny laugh.

“dick” murmured john.

“honestly, you will most likely get 85% depending on your intake of information in the long-term and short-term, how much sleep you have although I’ve found that I can stay awake for 28 hours without becoming slow or showing signs of fatigue, usually” explained sherlock.

“yeah but you’re you” replied John as if sherlock would understand.

“what does that mean?” asked Sherlock.

“you know what it means”

“I really don’t”

“that your well… really really smart and practically live off of biscuits and takeaways” stated John.

“I already knew that”

“Oh God, I just boost your ego”

“really? I never noticed”

“get over yourself”

“can’t my ego’s too high”

This time john just laughs and rolled his eyes. John took his laptop from his desk and propped it against the chair. He started Netflix and clicked onto doctor letting it play while he revised. “what are you watching?” asked sherlock.

“you mean you don’t know?”

“that is the point of a question. To- “started sherlock who was interrupted by an excited john.

“yes, I know. its doctor who. Did you not watch it growing up? “he asked.

“I spent most of my days in my room carrying out experiments and playing outside. There wasn’t much time to watch tv” replied Sherlock.

“well, it’s a show about the Doctor in time travelling police box who has companions that travel around with him, mostly in London of all places” smiled John.

“so, this Doctor travels through time…why?”

“to save people, obviously”

John laid diagonally across his half of the bed with a pen in his hand his eyes glued to the laptop and he hummed the theme tune. Sherlock was still sat crossed legged on the other half of the bed watching too rolling his eyes every now and again. Sometimes sherlocks arm bumped into johns and john nudge him right back playfully.

“do you like it” asked John.

“I’ve only seen the first 5 minutes”

“and?”

“its tolerable”

“good. Its honestly such a good show and you should- “chirped John enthusiastically.

“just shhh your missing it” smirked Sherlock.

“well it really is amazing” added John.

Sherlock eventually decided to lay down too, and was still scribbling away at his book but John had stopped working half way through episode 4 and started to become tired with his head leaning to one side. Neither one had noticed when the sun stopped shining past the curtains or the fact that john’s heater had turned off some time ago.

“so, do you like it. I mean you must like it, it’s amazing!” asked John smiling deeply into Sherlocks wondering deep eyes.

“yes john, don’t worry I like it. Although I don’t understand why they keep ending up in random places and mostly London?” replied Sherlock, moving his eyes from johns and to his paper.

“well I think it’s the budget”

“London does have a vast amount of history and it would be the prime location for an attack”

“Aliens would attack London of all places. It’s not so far-fetched I guess they’d go after the queen”

“the queen?” asked Sherlock.

“she’s secretly the – oops spoilers” replied John trying to wind sherlock up.

“what! Don’t ruin it”

“I’m joking. Possibly”

“so funny. Ha. Ha.”

“thank you, I will take that as one of your very rare and sometimes borderline offensive compliments”

“how many more are left?” inquired Sherlock.

“7 episodes till the end of season 1 and 9 more series left” stated John counting on his fingers.

“well let’s finish them” replied sherlock nudging johns elbow.

They both went back to watching doctor who and making notes in their book. John grabbed a soft cover neatly folded over his pillow and put it over himself as well as part of Sherlock's side. Sherlock didn’t notice the soft blanket touching his side but he could definitely feel the occasional light touches of johns moving feet touching his by accident.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Next one should be uploaded at 5pm GMT 3/7/17.


End file.
